


Find You

by strangerinthenight



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, College, Fraternities & Sororities, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, University, light smut or so I think, nielwink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerinthenight/pseuds/strangerinthenight
Summary: Daniel and Jihoon in university would never have met: one, because Daniel is a playboy; and two, because Jihoon hates them.However, a frat party and a one-night stand will change their plans. Daniel is desperate to find his partner, but what if the other doesn’t want to be found?





	1. Prologue: His story #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me self-indulging because I miss nielwink 😞 so don’t expect much (for updates and meaningful/progressive storyline) ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ
> 
> And I live in an allwink universe so this is jihoon-centered ✌️
> 
> I’ve read too much manga
> 
> Don’t know how to write a summary ㅠㅠ

“Seoul State University” the letters read in gold platings at the outer wall of the gate. It was a few days before the start of the semester. Jihoon takes his first step into the gates of the university. With his red Trolley Luggage in tow, the boy stops in place, fixes his backpack and takes in the view of the school. This is where he’ll be spending the next few years of his life, he thinks to himself. 

 

There’s a long tiled path in front of him that stretches farther than his eyes can reach. At the farther end of his sight stands a number of buildings spread out.  Many students sit on the grass field, while the others are doing whatever. He starts to walk through the tiled path. Trees with the colors of spring let down their leaves blown by the wind. Jihoon takes out his phone to check where his dormitory is located.

 

_ Ping.  _ A message pops out on his device.

 

Daehwi: Hyung! If you’ve entered the campus through the main gate, just go straight down the main road. When you reach the fountain, you’ll see the sign showing where the Aphrodite house is.

Daehwi: Hurry because I’m already done with my stuff. My room is right next to yours :)

He puts the phone back to his pocket to follow the direction given by his friend.

 

Jihoon is entering 1st yr college; an omega who was lucky enough to be accepted in Aphrodite. How he was chosen remains a mystery to his friends who know that he is a member of the house. He is usually wearing oversized shirts or pullovers, baggy pants, sneakers, and a pair of glasses that cover half of his face (which by the way he doesn’t really need, but he wears for personal reasons). Unlike most aphrodites who bask in their fame for being a part of one of the most renowned house, jihoon wants peace and serenity so he keeps his obscurity from the public. 

 

When he reached a house with a mailbox that says “Aphrodite,” he calls his friend on the phone to check whether he’s in the right place. “Daehwi ah, I’m right in front of the house that says Aphrodite. Should I just go in or….?” 

 

“Yeah! Just go in, everyone here is nice. But if you see anyone, introduce yourself so they know.” Daehwi answers.

 

“Ok, I’ll see you there.” Jihoon knocks gently, then proceeds to go inside.

 

“Hello~” he says as he slowly opened the door. The first thing he sees is a hallway that leads to this grand staircase at the end.

 

“Oh hi!” A red-haired girl walks out of a room with a box in hand. “Wait, let me put this down first,” then goes straight into the room across, and comes back out immediately. “Hi! I’m Hyejoo. Are you an Aphrodite?” The girl smiles.

 

“I’m Park Jihoon, 1st year from the college of arts and letters.” Out of habit and shyness, he lightly scratches the back of his ear with his finger. “I was accepted into the Aphrodite house.” The boy says in a low voice and a bashful smile.

 

“Yeah yeah, that’s right! I remember your name. I’m the President here, so if you have any question, you can ask me.” She looks behind the boy, “Is that all your stuff? You can take them to your room first to settle down. Just go up, turn right, and your room is at the end of the corridor.” Hyejoo holds jihoon by the shoulder to walk towards the stairs. “We’ll have a small assembly later over dinner to get to know the new students. But for now, I’ll be fixing a few things down here. I’ll see you later?” At the question, jihoon nods.

 

Jihoon enters his room and walks to the window. “Woah! This is actually great! I get to have a room on my own, and the view is nice too!” He smiles to himself. “I better get Daehwi--” Right then, he hears a knock on the door which opens immediately. He sees his friend.

 

“Hyung! Hyung!” Daehwi launches into a big hug to the older. “Isn’t this awesome! Everything here is great! I love this place already!”

 

“ooompf! Mmmmhm!” Jihoon tries to speak but the younger locked him in his embrace so he couldn’t speak because the younger is taller than him. Daehwi lets go. “Geez! You’re too excited! But this is great! I can’t believe I got accepted here with you!” Jihoon says.

 

“Right!!? I can’t believe they accepted you too! I heard this house accepts only pretty faces. I guess from the picture you submitted they couldn’t tell you actually look like this on a daily basis, despite that pretty face of yours, hyung!”

 

“What’s wrong with how I look?” Jihoon looks down on his black shirt that reaches down to his thighs, obviously too big for him. He takes off his glasses for a while to wipe them. “What I meant was that they only get the top of the class. You’ve been accelerated twice, so I know you’d be accepted. But I guess I could be smart enough too.” Jihoon proudly says while crossing his arms on his chest.

 

Daehwi only rolls his eyes. At that, the older boy motions as if to hit the other. But the younger doesn’t flinch, they both know he won’t do it anyway.

 

“Let’s go look around the campus!” Daehwi exclaims as he pulls jihoon’s hand.

 

“Wait! I haven’t unpacked my stuff yet!” Jihoon tries to pull back but lets his backpack drop on the floor.

 

“Do it later, hyung!” Daehwi squeals while dragging jihoon away.

 

“The campus is soooo big! I might get lost, hyung! I think I need a guide!” Daehwi muses as his eyes follow a group of boys walking past them. 

 

“Then go get woojin!” Jihoon could only roll his eyes on his friend’s actions. 

 

“There’s so much I wanna do! I’m so excited! I wanna see the cafeteria! I heard it’s like a mall! I think it’s this way!” Daehwi pulls the older as they make a right turn to the side of a building.

 

They walk further until they hear a loud slapping sound and found that they only reached the back of the building. The two saw a tall guy with a hand on his face, another boy who was crying, and a girl who seemed to be unamused by what’s happening in front of her.

 

Daehwi and jihoon look at each other upon realizing they’re at the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

“seems like a fight. Let’s go before they see us.” Jihoon pushes daehwi back to the front of the building. Daehwi allows himself to be pushed.

 

As the two friends try to walk back, jihoon takes a peek at the tall guy with silver hair. Even from afar he knows the guy is good looking. His bomber jacket reads “Zeus.” Jihoon reminds himself to steer away from Zeus students to avoid conflicts like this. For a brief second their eyes meet, but this time Daehwi pulls jihoon to walk back.


	2. The Initiation

The Seoul State University is one of the more prestigious schools in Korea. It is famous for its premier education and training, but difficult entrance exam and even more difficult retention rate. The university also became famous because of its school-recognized fraternities and sororities whose alumni-members became leaders in their chosen field.  
  
  
  
Unlike other universities, the fraternities and sororities in SSU have their own houses. The 3 most renowned houses are: Zeus for alphas, Aphrodite for omegas, and Poseidon for betas. The division per second gender type was not intended, although through the years, it just happened that way. 

  
Zeus houses the prominent alphas. Alphas in general seem to be the more superior race, but being a part of Zeus puts one on a whole other level. He/she is either too rich, or too famous. Hades is another house for the alphas, but unlike Zeus, Hades has the sport-oriented alphas; they are more likely to follow a career in sports and not business. 

  
Aphrodite houses the most elite of the omegas. Unlike the usual view of omegas, those who are part of the Aphrodite are the complete opposite. They have the most intelligent omegas. These omegas are set for a place in their chosen career/profession. A known secret to all is that the reason the house is named after Aphrodite is because members are also chosen by their ethereal looks. Talk about beauty and brain! 

  
Poseidon bears the best betas. Betas are usually considered inferior to alphas. However, being housed by Poseidon carries the burden of being the best of the best among betas. These betas are seen to be on equal footing with most alphas.   


 

  
It has been an annual tradition for the 3 biggest houses to host a welcoming party, called the “Initiation,” (one reason is that new members are usually given initiation tasks to be accomplished) although the party is for all the freshmen and the whole student body is invited. One of the houses is chosen where the party will be held, to which they take turns every year. The Initiation this year will be held in the Aphrodite house; last year it was held in the Poseidon house. The 2 other host houses will provide for the dj, booze, and food. 

 

  
Hours before the party, the Aphrodite members, 21 in total, were gathered in the living room by their head, Hyejoo.  She told them to have fun at the party, but reminded the freshmen of their initiation rites. She said that their house is not too serious about it, but it doesn’t mean that their tasks would be menial and boring. “Just be ready so that when we call for you, you have to do as we say.” She smiles then shifts her eyes to jihoon, stepped towards him and said, “but please, jihoon, you’re wasting your looks by hiding it in those hideous glasses.” She took off the glasses, “I know you don’t need these. Wear something nice and grace the student population with your good looks. Think of it as doing us a favor. Just for tonight.” Hyejoo winks at him while the other members giggled. Jihoon showed shock on his face, then a pout, “is this my initiation?” “Haha! Good one, but no.” Hyejoo quickly answers. 

  
After the meeting ended, daehwi giddily dragged jihoon into his room. “Hyung! I’m so excited for tonight. I can’t believe I get to dress you up. You won’t believe how much I wanted to rip your pullovers off you!” Jihoon was honestly shocked, then placed his hands on his chest in a defensive position, “wha—? How dare you? You love my pink pullovers!” “No, hyung. I love that ONE pink pullover, not the other 5 or so.” Daehwi said while rolling his eyes.   
  
Daehwi threw a v-neck velvety maroon shirt into jihoon’s lap. “This— and this one.” Throwing a black ripped jeans in jihoon’s direction, who was sitting on the bed.   
  
Holding the shirt in his hands in front of him, jihoon made a disgruntled face. “Daehwi ah, this is too revealing. I can’t be decent enough while wearing this. And why do you have clothes like this? What would your mother say?”   
  
Again, daehwi just rolled his eyes, and forced jihoon to take his clothes off and change into his clothes. When he was done changing, daehwi looked at his handy work and clasped his hands in front of him. “Wahh! I’m a genius. I will be counting heads that turn your way tonight!” It was jihoon’s turn to roll his eyes, “yeah yeah, whatever”   
  
Jihoon did not hate parties. He enjoyed them as long as nothing too crazy happens, and depending on his mood. But this welcoming seemed legit exciting. Woojin has been messaging him and daehwi in their group chat that his house was in chaos getting ready to meet not only other students, but especially the aphrodites.   
  
Wooj: You better make sure you’re house is worth getting this rowdy for. I couldn’t play my game because of all the ruckus! 

Hwiah: not our fault the whole school is too whipped for our house.

Wooj: well, except for the one who wears pullovers all summer long.

Hwiah: hah! Better get your ass ready, because no one’s ready for jihoon hyung!

Jiji: hahaha, daehwi literally FORCED me out of my clothes! He even confessed he wanted to rip my shirt off

Wooj: whipped

Jiji: ikr

Hwiah: yeah, I’ve always wanted to rip your oversized shirts and pullover off you so you can wear better fitting clothes for once

Wooj: hahaha yeah he has a point

Hwiah: anyway, we’re busy getting ready

Jiji: see you later wooj  


 

It was 10pm and the first ones to arrive are the Athenas. As expected, they are the more disciplined out of all the houses so they come on time. Being the sporty-type omegas, they exude a bit of boyishness. As jihoon stood by the counter in the kitchen, he can see that they all wore what jihoon would call normal clothes, plain shirt and pants. Unlike his super revealing and gaudy shirt. Sometimes he wonders why he did not apply to Athena house, and then he remembers he has no talent for sports.  


More people enter. All the houses come in groups. Jihoon sees familiar faces. Those who did not belong in any of the houses either come alone, others with a partner, but most come with their group of friends. Jihoon has been offered a few drinks by strangers, but he politely refused, thinking they were just being courteous. Although daehwi tells him they have other motives.   


 

When the Hades members enter, the originally loud room became even louder. The group hooting for no apparent reason as they enter the house, jihoon can only roll his eyes. Daehwi drags jihoon out of the kitchen counter where he has been hiding for a good 30 mins and they run to woojin.  
  
Shaking his head with a sarcastic smile, woojin walks to jihoon “wow! You really did well daehwi ah! Finally! You don’t look as innocent as you pretend to be.”   
  
Jihoon takes the 2 drinks held by a walking stranger. “Well, just for tonight. I can get crazy!” And hands the other drink to woojin.   
  
“To college” daehwi says as he raises his cup. “To college” repeated by the other two. 

 

 

  
A few hours pass and the party doesn’t seem to be slowing down. Daehwi and jihoon were sitting side by side in the veranda leading to the outdoor dance floor by the pool. All of them had a few more drinks. Jihoon, who is especially a light drinker, has been feeling tipsy for a while now. Even if daehwi or woojin noticed, they’d just smile and let jihoon enjoy. They plan to get blackmail material for whatever crazy thing he might do later on.   
  
Alas! The chance comes sooner than expected. Hyejoo approaches Daehwi and jihoon. She smiles at them with a knowing look, “you guys having fun?”   
  
Daehwi answers, “noona, this is so much fun! We should do this every weekend”   
  
“Haha, i hope so too. But this is too much of a mess” the music is too loud coming from both inside and outside the house. “I hope you’re ready for your task, Daehwi ah”   
  
Daehwi was asked to jump into the pool fully clothed. He succeeds if others jump in after him.   
  
Daehwi smiles then walks to the diving board. “Fuck school! Fuck the system! Fuck Physics!” Daehwi finishes his drink, bottoms up. The crowd cheered as Daehwi jumped to the pool. Many followed suit. 

  
Hyejoo smiles watching Daehwi succeed. Jihoon beside her, obviously more than tipsy, was laughing real hard. “I was just wondering, why do you want to hide you face and be hidden in the crowd?” Just as she asks jihoon, a man wearing the jersey jacket of the hades house walks up to jihoon, “hi, are you ok? You seem—“ before he could finish, jihoon grabs the drink from the man’s hand and drinks it. “There. Thanks for the drink, but I’m not interested.” Both the man and Hyejoo are shocked. After a while, Hyejoo laughs. Out of embarrassment, the man walks away.   
  
Jihoon points his head sideways and his thumb in the same way, “that’s why”   
  
“And here I was worried you’re not confident about your looks. It’s the complete opposite! Hahaha” Hyejoo laughs.   
  
“It’s just...-hiccup-.... they’re never serious. -hiccup- they create this whole persona of you in their head. -hiccup- and when you give them a chance, they leave because you’re not who they expect you to be. -hiccup- I guess some people prefer that I am too innocent!” Jihoon shouts to the direction of the man who just left.   
  
“I think you’re too drunk for any task.” Hyejoo pauses, “but rules are rules. I’ll give you one that’s not too hard.” She looks over to the side of the dance floor where a group of Zeus members are huddled together. She smiles, “on the second thought, I’ll give you something fun” Jihoon looks at her puzzled.   
  
“See that group wearing gold and black bomber jackets?” Hyejoo tilts her head in that direction. Jihoon looks then nods his head.   
  
“Drag one of them into the dance floor,” she smiles into her words. “and dance with him.” Jihoon snaps his head at Hyejoo. “You succeed if he responds by continuing the dance with you.” Jihoon pouts, “wow, exactly what I told you I hated. Thanks.” As Hyejoo laughs, jihoon finishes his drink.   
  
Despite the lack of lighting, some corners of the floor are lit by colored lights. Not enough to see where exactly you’re going, but enough to keep the tipsy’s head spinning. Jihoon, with his task in mind, walks to the zeus group.   
  
When daehwi was walking back to the table where he and jihoon were staying from before, he sees jihoon stand up and walk towards the bigger crowd. When he reached the seat beside hyejoo, he watches in shock as he sees jihoon drag a zeus member by the hand and leads him towards the dance floor.   
  
One can barely see the crowd, but because of the person with jihoon right now, Daehwi knows most people’s eyes are glued to his friend— all shocked and anticipating what’s about to happen. Some are probably wondering who is that boy dragging the zeus member out of nowhere, but Daehwi knows most of them are also awestruck at the sight of that pretty boy. “He will not like this in the morning” daewhi says to himself, but immediately whips his phone out and takes a video of his friend.   
  
Woojin walks up to Daehwi with hands in his mouth. “Is that? Is that?” Woojin stutters.   
  
Hyejoo defends, “I did not tell him who, I just said to pick any one from that group,” waving her hands in denial of too much involvement in jihoon’s task.   
  
Woojin gulps, shifts his eyes to Hyejoo, then back to his friend on the dance floor. “Is that Daniel hyung?....... jihoon is not gonna like this in the morning.” Despite his worry, woojin also takes out his phone to take a video.   
  
  
Most people on the dance floor seem oblivious to jihoon and daniel, and the eyes glued on them. But those not on the dance floor can see clearly.   
  
As they reach the dance floor, the music turned sensual RNB deep house mix of Chris Brown’s “Take me down”. Jihoon’s mind was too hazy to care; Daniel was just pleased a pretty boy wanted to play with him. Jihoon started dancing, painfully sensual. He reached his hands to the back of daniel’s neck. Slid his hands down daniel’s arm as jihoon sways his hips. As he goes back up, jihoon presses himself towards daniel. He walks around daniel and stops when he’s behind him, then slid his hands down daniel’s body. He continues his dance by grinding himself on daniel. Daniel smiles; to his mind, there’s nothing else to do but respond. They sway their bodies together along with the music. Daniel grabs jihoon to turn jihoon’s back on him. Daniel presses his body on jihoon’s behind, to which Jihoon whimpers in Daniel’s ear.   


 

When the dj changed the music to an upbeat edm, many people hooted and joined in. But Daniel and jihoon stood in the middle, bodies pressing around them. They looked at each other. Finally, Daniel had a good look on his partner. The stranger in front of him was smaller by a few inches. He saw the galaxy in the younger’s eyes, and had a glimpse of the other’s impossibly tempting lips. Before he could think, he was already kissing the guy. When he stepped back, he couldn’t help but drag the smaller out of the rowdy crowd, into the patio leading inside the house.   
  
The two went up to the second floor. At first, jihoon couldn’t understand what the zeus boy was doing because when they reached the second floor, and the stranger was frantically opening a random door. Jihoon, then, knew. So it was his turn to drag the taller boy into the room at the end of the corridor. As they enter the room, they smashed their lips like there was no tomorrow. The deep kiss left jihoon whimpering, and weak on his knees. They stop for a second to take a breath, and they realize how much of a mess they left the other due to their ministrations on the dance floor. They find each others’ eyes and let themselves be drowned in their kisses and touches, until the morning.


	3. His story #2

Daniel is already in his 2nd yr in uni. He knows he is famously tagged as a playboy, made even more famous by the fact that he is an alpha. He belongs to the “too rich” category. Because he is an alpha, he is naturally gifted in other areas. Although he is captain of the football team, he is not part of the Hades house because he is to succeed their father in their company.    
  


It was a nice sunny day; for Daniel, it was a good day to make-out. He places his hands on the hips of the girl in front of him as their lips intertwine and his back on the wall. “Daniel, I need to go— mmhmm—-“ the girl says as he tries to break their kiss. 

Suddenly, the girl is forcefully shoved away from him, and Daniel felt a sting on his right cheek. “You told me you love me! That we’ll date for real!” The boy in front of him says. “You think I didn’t know about the others? I thought for you I was different! I thought you could change! But this?” The boy opens his arm toward Daniel and the girl beside her.

 

Despite being at the back of the engineering building, far away from prying eyes, Daniel wonders how the boy found him there. Nevertheless, he sees a student at the farther end of the building who seemed to have realized that he shouldn’t be at that place at that time. He thinks to himself, “I guess this’ll just add to the rumors about me.”

 

“I was trying.” Daniel finally speaks while soothing the pain in his cheek after the slap. “With all of you.”

 

“Daniel, there’s no need to lie.” The girl says then steps forward to the crying boy. “You should have known what you got yourself into. Everybody knows Daniel is not gonna be serious with any of this.” If Daniel disagreed with the girl, he didn’t show.

 

The crying boy wipes off the tears from his face. Daniel tries to approach but the boy stops him. “Don’t! Or It’ll be harder for me not to believe you.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Daniel whispers. The other boy walks away.

 

“I can’t believe! Hahaha! Even I know not to believe you when you say you’re trying to be serious. Anyway, I should get going. It was a great weekend. Unfortunately, this’ll be the last time because I need to go back to France. See you around Kang Daniel.” The girl plants a kiss on the other’s reddening cheek, then walks away.

 

As he is left behind, he looks around to see if the other boy who accidentally stepped into the happenings earlier is still there. He is thankful that the other boy was nowhere in sight and that no one else witnessed the otherwise embarrassing, albeit usual occurrence. Daniel turns around to go back to his house, in Zeus. “I was really trying though.” He almost laughs at the irony of things.


	4. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many time lapse. You’ve been warned.

 

 

  
The morning came and jihoon is awakened by his body screaming for water, pain-reliever and the bathroom. He opens his eyes and finds himself faced to a naked man’s chest. It’s not a bad sight, but he feels heat creep up his cheeks. The reality of what they did the night before hits him harder as he looks around his room. He hears a ping from his phone: 

 

Mom: winkingie~ where are you? I’m here at your uni, let’s have lunch together. I miss my baby so much.

  
Jihoon knows better than to ignore his mom or make her wait; so he rushes to the bathroom, grabs whatever pullover he finds, a jogger pants, and his trustworthy eyeglasses (to hide his bulging eyebags from the late-night party).

 

With his hand on the door knob, he looks back to the hot body on his bed, and whispers “sorry, but I really need to go” then jumps out of his bedroom. He can’t afford to make his mom wait any longer, otherwise she might change her mind about allowing him to stay in the school dorms.  
  


 

It was past 10:30 am when daniel woke up and looked at the time on his phone. He clearly remembers the night before and excitedly looks for his partner in crime. He listens from the direction of the bathroom but there was no sound. He checks for other clues but to no avail.

 

After 30mins, his growling stomach wouldn’t let him wait a second longer. He goes out of the room and finds no one out there. “Probably sleeping in until later” he mutters to himself. Daniel reaches the 1st floor but still doesn’t find the pretty boy he was looking for. The boy swears to find those eyes which captivated him; but for now, he leaves.   
  


  
  
  
  


 

 

 

The following day, daniel stakes out around the Aphrodite house. Looking for the nameless pretty boy and makes sure he takes the longer path to the Zeus house in order to pass by the omega’s house. He wonders how he hasn’t seen him despite the amount of time he’s spent on waiting.   
  


  


 

 

 

 

 

On the next monday, school is back. As Daniel enters his classroom, an arm makes its way on his shoulders. “Niel, there you are. I couldn’t catch you at the party last saturday. Did you even go?” Jaehwan, a friend from Poseidon, asks him.

  
“Well, after that hot dance, he left us for that pretty face.” Turning to Daniel, Seongwoo, a fellow Zeus said, “by the way, how was it? Seemed like a very steamy night. Did you get his number?” 

  
Daniel ran his hand through his hair, “well~ it was great! But I was alone when I woke up” almost a whisper by the end of the sentence. 

  
“What?” Jaehwan and seongwoo asked in chorus. “The great Kang Daniel is not the one playing this time???!” Seongwoo continues. 

  
“I know, I know. It was a great night.” Daniel smiles as he remembers those eyes. “But~ I don’t know, he wasn’t there when I woke up. I tried waiting for a while but he didn’t come back. But I’m sure he’s from Aphrodite.” Daniel sighs. 

  
“Woah hold up!” The taller wiggles his eyebrows, “I better tell the guys!!! Daniel’s been played!” Seongwoo excitedly takes out his phone to message their chat group. 

  
Daniel ignores his friend and walks to his seat. Jaehwan takes the seat in front of him, “if you’re that desperate, you can just ask another aphrodite, you know?” 

  
As if on cue, Hyejoo enters the room and walks past daniel and jaehwan. The two boys shuffle to get to Hyejoo who was about to take her seat. 

  
“Hey, uhh—“ daniel starts, but jaehwan interrupts, “hyejoo-ah, my friend!”

 

Jaehwan steps closer to the aphrodite to rest an elbow on the omega’s shoulder, “Do you remember the guy who danced with daniel last saturday?”

  
“we’re not friends” Hyejoo deadpans, looks at the two male curiously. “So what if I do? Anyway, contrary to what you think, not all people are infatuated with danny boy here to always keep an eye on him.” She starts fixing her stuff on her table. 

  
“Wait, wait, so he really is from aphrodite? I knew that room was his, the one by the end of the corridor on the second floor.” Daniel asks eagerly with the biggest smile he couldn’t suppress. 

  
Hyejoo and Jaehwan almost snaps their neck to look at him scandalized, “what?!” The Zeus boy blushes ever so lightly. At that, hyejoo breaks into a knowing smile, but she tries to hide it to show nonchalance. _Jihoonie~ what did you do?_ the female omega thinks to herself then giggles.

 

“You even know his room. What do you need me for? Go away.” Hyejoo attempts to brush the two off.

  
“Well, I didn’t get his number.” Daniel said dejectedly.

 

“Despite being the head of the house, I’m not authorized to give out personal info on my members.” Hyejoo answers. “Go and ask him yourself.”

  
Daniel answers shyly, scratching the back of his head “That’s the problem, I uhh- didn’t get his name.” 

  
This time, it was Jaehwan who is utterly shocked, “what? Really?” 

  
Finally, Hyejoo couldn’t suppress her laughter and does it out loud, which surprises the whole class. Everyone turns their attention to the three.

 

Jaehwan still couldn’t believe that Daniel was the one played this time. Hyejoo still couldn’t stop laughing her ass off. The alpha feels embarrassed, he doesn’t even know why.

  
Still laughing, hyejoo tells daniel, “He probably doesn’t want you to know. You should let it go.” As she says this, the professor enters the room and brings the class to order. 

  
With Hyejoo’s words repeating in his head, Daniel realizes maybe the pretty boy really didn’t want to be bothered. Daniel should understand as he’s done it many times before. But the thought just somehow doesn’t sit well with him; like there’s an urgent need to see the pretty boy.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
It‘s been 2 weeks. Daniel’s friends kept pestering him about the night of the party. The truth is they just want to tease him on what seems to be the first time that daniel has been ditched. For the first time, it wasn’t daniel who was playing. 

  
He’s not sure if it’s because of his friends’ constant teasing, but Daniel still can’t seem to get the boy out of his head. He walks with Jaehwan to Poseidon house, although it’s the longer path to Zeus (definitely not because he gets to walk past Aphrodite). 

  
“This is so unlike you, man. I know you can’t get him out of your head.” Jaehwan abruptly stops. “Or you could just be curious about the first person to not want to have anything more to do with you. And you were used! You shouldn’t bother with him” 

  
“What are you talking about?!” Daniel feigns ignorance. He knows exactly what Jaehwan means. 

  
The shorter continues walking then glances up to the Aphrodite house as they walk past by it. “Niel, you never walk me home,” He looks at daniel somberly as if he realized something so serious, “are you secretly in love with me??!” There’s an awkward pause between the two. “Sorry man, you’re not my type.” Daniel’s face frowns in disgust and annoyance.

“But since we’re friends I can give it a try~”  Jaehwan then tries to hug the taller and makes a kissy face, but the other tries to avoid him by putting his hands on the shorter’s face.

 

They hear a coughing sound behind causing them to turn around. “Uhm, excuse me. Just passing thru.”   
  
“Oh, ok” jaehwan and Daniel try to give way. But as the boy passes by, daniel can’t help but feel familiar.

 

The stranger is wearing a hoodie that’s 2 sizes bigger than him, making the boy look even smaller than he already is. Daniel sneaks a peak at the boy’s face, but it’s covered by the most hideous looking glasses he’s seen.

  
Their eyes follow the boy who enters the Aphrodite house. The two friends look at each other wondering how he couldn’t be an aphrodite, “maybe he’s here to visit a friend?” jaehwan breaks the silence. “You should’ve asked him about your boy.” 

  
“Whatever, this is not about that. I’m just here to walk you home” daniel forcefully puts his arm on his friend’s shoulder pulling him downward as he drag him to walk. “Let’s go, I’m hungry and you’re gonna give me food.” The two head to the direction of Poseidon house.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
It has been a month. Daniel’s completely over the pretty boy (or so he thinks). He guesses the omega really couldn’t be bothered. He’s stopped walking to the Aphrodite house. He can’t bear to ruin his reputation over a boy who wasn’t even that pretty. Daniel thinks he was more drunk that night than what he initially thought. It was just the alcohol making him think crazy things, “I mean, how could one hold the galaxy in his eyes? That’s just stupid and impossible.” He laughs to himself. 

  
There’s a party tonight at the Hades house to celebrate the basketball team’s championship win. Daniel thinks he ought to meet other people tonight and get his game back on.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
“Jihoonie, come with me to the party at Hades.” Daehwi pouts as he leans his head on his hyung.

  
  
“I mean, I shouldn’t waste my time on a guy who’s kept me hanging for a month now. He hasn’t asked me out since the initiation.” The younger rants while jihoon is playing a game on his phone. 

  
“Please hyung~ I’m really sad.” Daehwi begs jihoon who has been absorbed in his game for some time now. 

  
“Aaaaggghhh!! Fuuuuck! Nooooo!!!” Jihoon shouts when Daehwi took the phone from jihoon’s hands. “I was this close to winning! Come on!” 

  
“Are you coming with me tonight or are you coming with me tonight?” Daehwi asks with a stern look on his face, which forces jihoon to say yes and then grabs the phone harshly to finish his game. 

  
Daehwi laughs, “I know you’re smart hyung, but you act stupid sometimes. Ugh! You can’t back out! You’re coming with me, and we’re going to find me a boyfriend.” 

  
Jihoon rolls his eyes, “I was going anyway because I promised wooj, remember?.”   


“Yeah, but you’re not gonna be seen with me in your oversized shirt.”  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
At the Hades house, Woojin smirks walking to his friends’ direction. He whistles. “This isn’t the first time I’m seeing you in your night suit, but it’s really something seeing the huge gap between this and the ever so perfect nerd Jihoon.

 

Daehwi shrugs, “Ugh! I know! He looks even prettier than me, when it’s all my handy work.” 

  
“Well, I was forced to be here. I’m not even in the mood to party. There’s so much schoolwork to do. I’m drowning! I’m just here to stuff myself full; where’s the food wooj?” Jihoon rants. 

  
Woojin waves his hands to their left, “this way your majesty.” 

  
The three make their way through intertwining bodies moving to the beat. Less people are expected on this party so it was only held indoors. As per usual of the ruffian Hades, there’s hooting and chanting every which way, at varying intervals. The staircase is filled with people just talking to each other with drinks in their hands. The patio is where most of the rowdy boys are, cheering at whoever’s doing a body shot. 

  
Jihoon can see the kitchen just a few more bodies away. He follows woojin and daehwi in front of him.

*splash*

he feels cold liquid on his chest (which was once again exposed thanks to Daehwi’s handy work).

  
“Oh my god! I’m so sor—-“ a boy with the familiar voice says over the loud music. 

  
Jihoon meets the stranger’s eyes— scratch that because this guy was no stranger. Jihoon has learned weeks before that his name is Daniel, captain of the football team, top alpha in the Zeus house, and the same guy he’s had a one-night stand with a little over a month ago.

 

The aphrodite feels a blush creep up his face, so jihoon looks down on his hands doing whatever just so he wouldn’t need to look at the guy in front of him.

  
“It’s ….. it’s okay, really. Sorry about your—“ he pauses when he feels a hand gently holding onto his chin raising his face to look up. 

  
“Hi.” Daniel smiles. “Uhmm....” he couldn’t say anything but keeps his wide bunny smile. 

  
They stare at each other for a few minutes, but who’s counting? 

  
“Wow~ they really hold galaxies in them.” Daniel says making jihoon look at him puzzled. “Your eyes.” Daniel smiles, “they’re nothing like anything I’ve seen before.” Jihoon’s nose crinkle trying to suppress a smile, then breaks out into a mild gentle laugh, pink dusting his cheeks. 

  
“You probably haven’t seen yours.” Jihoon couldn’t stop himself from retaliating.

 

Despite the loud music, daniel could hear jihoon clearly because his attention is all on the shorter boy. Daniel turns into a blushing mess— thank God it’s dark in there, hoping no one would see.

  
“It’s fine really.....” jihoon smiles then tilts his head to the direction of the kitchen where his friends were. At his peripheral view, he can see their jaw dropping to the floor.

 

Jihoon reminds himself who daniel really is and ignores the butterflies. He starts to walk off, but suddenly feels a grip on his wrist, “wait!.... wait.... I uhhhh, I didn’t get your name...” Daniel tightens his grip on jihoon.  


The other purses his lips into a straight line and thinks. Daniel can see, for what he thinks took an eternity.

  
“I didn’t think you’re the type to ask for a name.” Jihoon finally answers calmly but he’s internally panicking with all the alarms in his head ringing (or it could just be the speakers blaring). 

  
“I’m not. This is... this is... different. You’re different.” Daniel answers in a serious tone. His confusion evident as he was caught off guard by the other’s answer.

 

Getting himself together, Daniel slides his grip onto jihoon’s hand, and drags him past the kitchen, “wh-what’re you doing?” Jihoon asks. But daniel continues walking out of the house into the side where there are no people.

  
Daniel stops a few steps away a nearby tree outside the house. Jihoon can still hear-feel the thudding of the base, which was in sync with his racing heartbeat. 

  
“Let’s do this again. Hi,” daniel flashes his wide bunny smile. “I’m Daniel. This might sound weird, but, I can’t get you out of my head. I’d like to get to know you better.” 

  
Jihoon almost falls for that bunny smile. He reminds himself, daniel’s not serious. He’s probably just curious; or this could be some bet whatever (which is so cliche). And, jihoon thinks, he doesn’t need this right now because he wants to focus on school, and he can’t possibly let himself be fooled another time.

 

“Daniel, that was a one-night stand. What can’t you get out of your head. I’m sure there are others you can choose from, take your pick. It doesn’t have to be me.” He says it gently but with caution.

  
Agitated, daniel answers, almost a plea. “Ok, then. I just want to get to know you.” 

  
There’s a pause when Jihoon doesn’t answer immediately. “No, you don’t. And I don’t. Let’s just forget about it.” 

  
Daniel pouts. “How ‘bout a name?” 

  
Jihoon sighs, “We’re not gonna be friends.  We won’t have anything to do with each other.” His face crinkle into worry. 

  
“Please?” 

  
There’s another pause. “Call me ji” the younger says with a straight face, then turns around and wills himself to walk back into the house. (Despite himself, he wanted to stay with the older.)   


  


  
When he got back inside, Jihoon joins his friends. 

  
“What was that? You didn’t tell me you’ve been talking to him since that night!” Daehwi lightly slaps his friend’s arm. 

  
“You dare lie to us??! Hah. You even told me that wasn’t a thing.” Woojin says as he passes jihoon a drink, which the latter gulps in one go. 

  
“And here I thought we’re gonna find a boyfriend together!!?” Daehwi turns his gaze back to the dance floor. 

  
Jihoon rolls his eyes, “shut! Nothing’s going on! He doesn’t even know my name.” Jihoon remembers hyejoo telling him that daniel asked about him, but jihoon just brushed it off. “I told you, I’m not interested in dating right now. He’s probably just curious, or—“ he wiggles his eyebrows at his friends, “I mean, who could forget this?!” Opening his arms slightly. 

  
Both his friends roll their eyes. “Whatever.” Daehwi shrugs. Then woojin points his head to the person just entering the house who was also looking at them. 

  
Daniel walks up to the three, “ehem, can I get another drink?” He keeps his eyes on jihoon who was also looking back at him. 

  
Jihoon hits woojin’s arm with his elbow because the hades boy hasn’t replied despite having the cooler beside him. “Yeah, sure. I’m woojin by the way, and this is our house.” Woojin hands him a cup. 

  
“Yeah? Great, thanks man.” Daniel answers without taking his eyes off jihoon, who was slightly blushing by the other’s gentle gaze. 

  
Jihoon finally turns to Daehwi who was silently observing the two. “I’m really tired and I need to pass an essay for world lit on monday.”   


“Is that for Seungchol? I can get you sample questions for his midterms and finals. Will give it to you by—“ Daniel quips.

  
“Thanks!” Jihoon interrupts “ ………. but, Hyejoo noona’s already helping.... us.” He smiles at daniel.   


Suddenly, Daniel is dragged away by his friends, “what took you so long getting your drink? Let’s go.”  
  


“What was that about? I know you don’t hate him. And he’s really good looking!” daehwi asks jihoon.

  
“And a member of Zeus.” woojin adds.

  
“Hot body, captain of the football team” daehwi points out.

“top of his class” woojin emphasizes.

  
“Most importantly, he seems to want you.” Daehwi finishes. 

  
“Guys, I told you, not into it right now!” Jihoon is now slightly annoyed (not admitting it’s the butterflies) at his friend’s pestering. “Give it a week or two, he’ll be off finding someone else.” 

  
Woojin and Daehwi look at each other. “ok, whatever floats your boat, hoonie,” woojin shrugs.   
  


  
  
  


  
When jihoon was about to leave, he walks through the sea of bodies pressed together dancing to the beat. He feels a hand on his wrist, again: it was daniel, “I really can’t leave it at this. Can you give me a chance? I—-“ jihoon couldn’t hear the last part. 

  
“What? I can’t hear you.” Jihoon asks as the music gets louder. 

  
“I like you!” Daniel shouts exactly at the moment the music stopped—— for everyone to hear, naturally capturing everyone’s attention. 

  
Daniel keeps his eyes on Jihoon with his widest smile. Jihoon shrinks in embarrassment. His face a hot mess. He can feel everyone’s stare. 

  
He grabs the courage to glance at Daniel and finds the latter still in his blinding bunny smile.   
  


  
  
  
  
  



	5. His story #3

The crowd erupts in hoorahs! Then the whole stadium is filled with cheers. 

 

Daehwi and Jihoon jump in joy; unable to control their excitement hugs each other. SSU’s cheer starts playing in the background; the winning team’s band plays through the celebration as the cheer squad run up to the players in the middle of the basketball court, followed by the rest of the SSU students. From the mob of people lifting up SSU basketball team’s MVP, Woojin escapes to find his two friends.

  
  


“Woooooojiiiiiiniiiieeee!!!!” Daehwi squeals while running up to meet their friend, engulfing the latter in a big hug. Jihoon leaps to join in. 

 

“Oh my Gosh! I can’t believe! Congratulations!” the youngest of the three release the hug.

 

“You did great there!” Jihoon ruffles Woojin’s red hair.

 

“I know! I mean, I played for like a minute and the hyungs did all the work! But I’m so--- wow, did you see my clutch? I did well, right?” Woojin raves on his friends.

 

The flock behind them roars once more so the three friends joined in. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After the short ceremony for the awarding, the three decided to come along with the basketball team’s mini celebration dinner. They’re just going to the best chicken place in school because a bigger party will definitely be held  later; but not today when it’s a school day and everyone’s engulfed in huge amounts of school works.

 

“That was the spring championship; and because we won we’re automatically qualified for regionals.” the red hair explains to his friends who were walking right behind the bigger group of SSU students who wanted to join the dinner celebration.

 

“Then we’ll watch all your games! We’ll cheer for you, louder than all the others so you better shape up and get to the nationals, woojinie.” the younger omega muses.

 

“Yah yah! You’re pressuring me already! That was my first game and I’m still in the second line-up. I probably won’t be able to do much yet but I’ll be sure to get our team to the nationals” Woojin raises his fist up in the air to show his resolve. His friends only giggled.   
  


Jihoon stops holding his two friends in place, “Ah! What day is today? I just remembered I have a literature review due tomorrow. I need to go!”

 

“History of lit? Isn’t that due the day after?” Daehwi asks.

 

“Ah no, Prof Yu moved it earlier because his wife is due in a few weeks so he can’t come to class.” Jihoon turns to woojin, “sorry wooj, you know I love you and I’m happy for you, right?” He pleads with his best puppy eyes.

 

The basketball player sighs. “And you know I can’t stop you. Go. It’s fine, just make sure you come to the celebration party.”

 

“Thank youuuuu!!!!!” Jihoon goes in for the hug and tries to kiss his friend. 

 

“Bye hyung! Will bring you chicken later” daehwi watches his two friends with a smile

 

Jihoon waves his hand while walking backwards to the opposite direction.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a 10min walk, jihoon reaches the intersection a block away from their dormitory. He remembers seeing Daniel in front of their house a few times but ignores him. He’s convinced the Zeus boy would be giving up around this time. 

 

“Why would he even bother? Good thing mom called me out that day.” He speaks his thoughts aloud.

 

Despite what he tells himself, he feels butterflies in his stomach thinking how much effort the other had done just to find him. “No no no,” jihoon lightly taps his cheeks. “don’t get fooled again. You heard what people said. He’ll say he’s serious to all his dates while doing them at the same time. Ugh!”

 

When he nears the aphrodite house, he sees two boys in front of it. The shorter one visibly tries to hug the taller and makes a kissy face, although it seems that the other is trying to avoid the kiss, jihoon ignores it. As soon as he realized that the taller one is the devil who’s been making a ruckus looking for him, he decided that daniel will always be the playboy he is.

 

Annoyed jihoon stops right behind the two and coughs to call their attention. “Uhm, excuse me. Just passing thru.” When the two in front give way, jihoon proceeds to walk by them and enter the house.

 

As soon as he closed the door behind him, the omega pouts in annoyance. “I knew it. Tsk.” He sighs then goes to his room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 12 Labors

 

 

News spread fast. The morning after the celebration party, social media exploded with tweets about the night before. Everybody’s going crazy, wondering who was able to capture THE Great Kang Daniel. Everybody’s curious to see the guy.

 

 

Jihoon feels exposed. People have been talking about him left and right. Although he is sure no one knows it’s him, it feels different hearing other people talk about him, which he can hear more clearly now that he is eating with Daehwi and Woojin in the cafeteria.

 

“I heard, he’s so great in bed, Kang Daniel couldn’t forget him!” One girl from the table behind Jihoon and Daehwi exclaims. To this, Jihoon and Daehwi look at each other in utter shock. 

 

Another girl from the same table, “Wait! But he’s a boy, how could he be better than any of us?” “I guess this means Daniel’s standard isn’t that high. I probably have a chance,” one other girl speculates. "He's from Aphrodite, which means he's an omega."

 

The girls seem to have come to an understanding, "ooohh, well that explains it. That's what omegas are good for anyway."

 

From the table behind Woojin, they hear a boy, “I’m betting 2 weeks.” “1,” another says.

 

“I just pity the boy. He’ll have to go through all these rumors, backlash, and the ire of daniel’s fans.” Another voice from the same table. “Yeah, only to be dumped and forgotten after a week or two,” a girl’s voice this time.

 

Still somewhere in the cafeteria, the three friends hear someone speak harshly, “that slut!” *bangs on the table* “he’s really gonna get it, trying to monopolize daniel! If I know better, he’s probably a gold digger!”

 

At that last statement, Daehwi was about to stand and fight one of Daniel’s fans but Jihoon stopped him. “Aigoo~ are you worried about me?” Jihoon masks his hurt and embarrassment. “It’s fine. Whatever they’re saying is not true anyway. Plus, they don’t really know who it is.” Daehwi calms himself and sits back down.

 

“Hoonah, we know you. It’s okay to show us you’re hurt. We all know it’s not true, but….. These rumors, people calling you names when they don’t even know you? I’m not gonna do anything rash, but please, at least, let us be your friends at times like this.” Woojin sighs in worry.

 

Jihoon reaches out to hold woojin’s fisted hand while grabbing daehwi around the shoulders. “Thanks guys,” the eldest smiles warily. “It’s weird you know. Nobody knows it’s me, but somehow, I feel exposed. Like, they’re saying it so that I can hear it…. And yeah, it hurts, especially because they don’t know me or what happened between me and…. Him.” Jihoon rolls his eyes at the last word.

 

There was silence in their table. 

 

“Do you wanna watch a late night movie later and then we’ll eat all the junk foods we can find at the convenience store,” the youngest clings onto jihoon’s arm.

 

“Or we can eat at your favorite chicken place.” Woojin adds.

 

Jihoon thinks he’s really lucky to have found not just one but two best friends who’ll always stand by him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
On the other hand, Daniel is desperate to find his prince. He’s tried asking other aphrodite members, but it seems that only Hyejoo knows who ji is and where daniel can find him. So he goes to Aphrodite’s eldest member.

 

“Sungwoon hyung!" The alpha jogs to the omega, "please just tell me how to contact ji. I’ve been looking for him for the past month and I haven’t seen him anywhere.” Daniel begs as he follows Sungwoon through the hallway.

 

The omega abruptly stops, “Look, daniel. I don’t know, okay? And even IF I do, I can’t tell you: one, because he doesn’t want you to know; and two, because he probably doesn’t like you like you.”

 

Daniel remembers the night of the celebration party, and he knows that what Sungwoon is saying is true. “Please? For the sake of our friendship?” Daniel offers a weak smile.

 

“We stopped being friends the moment you tried flirting with me knowing fully well that we both know you were dating a dozen others.” The omega proceeds to walk, “not everyone is blinded by your alpha scent, or your money! So stop thinking everyone will grovel at your feet. Ji doesn’t like you, face it. Get over your yourself.” Sungwoon leaves Daniel behind.

 

Daniel can only sigh, despite the insults thrown at him. He’s not the type to be fazed by deragatories from others, especially one coming from a mere omega. He fixes his black and gold jersey jacket that reads Zeus, then walks to his classroom.  But sometimes, the urgency of wanting to meet ji is so overwhelming that he catches himself almost forgetting he should be a proud alpha who begs no one and waits for no one. Nevertheless, the alpha’s thoughts can’t help but go back to those pretty eyes. He wonders how he hasn’t seen the boy around school or the aphrodite house. The uni is big, but there’s gotta be some chance he’d see the boy.

 

The sophomore feels an arm around his shoulders, “so, did you find him?” Daniel finds Jaehwan struggling to keep the position because Daniel’s shoulders are visibly higher than what Jaehwan can reach comfortably. As expected, Daniel’s friends are even more curious about the omega who managed to wrap the proud alpha around his fingers. They’ve been pestering their alpha friend to let them meet the mysterious boy. “I didn’t and you guys are getting on my nerves, seriously.”

 

Seongwoo walks towards his two friends. “Niel! I know how we’ll find him!” That caught daniel’s attention, but he initially brushed it off as if his interest is not piqued by his friend’s offer. “It’s none of your business……. But, what’s on your mind?” In the end, Daniel couldn’t suppress his bashful smile at seongwoo.

 

The eldest of the three smirks, “easy, we wait for him outside the aphrodite house.” Daniel only pouts, “I’ve done that, he never showed.”

 

“What? Really?” At seongwoo’s question, daniel is visibly disappointed. Seongwoo and Jaehwan could only look at each other questioningly because of the surprising new side of Daniel.

 

“U-uh…MAYBE” Jaehwan tries to put in a little input to try and uplift their friend's mood. “MAYBE, because you didn’t have our help back then. I mean, you only waited a few times right? And you only walked past the house when we we’re going home together.”

 

“Th--that’s right! we’ll wait with you or something!” Seongwoo joins in.

 

It was somehow effective because Daniel’s pout lessened. “Thanks, guys. I guess we can.” Daniel proceeds to go inside their classroom.

 

Seongwoo and Jaehwan who stayed by the door watched daniel’s back. “This is bad. Daniel seems to really have it bad this time.” “yeah, it’s the first time I’ve seen him like this since we were kids….. Well, except for that time when his new cat scratched him in the face when they first met,” Jaehwan adds.

 

Hence, the mission to find Ji commenced. Daniel and friends set up a little stake out place in the front lawn of Aphrodite. Daniel have asked other aphrodites but their mouths are shut; while Hyejoo would just laugh at his face every freaking time!  Daniel and his friends spend their time waiting for the boy. Some of Daniel’s football team members joined them sometimes. Although Daniel want to meet Ji again, his football friends just want to gawk.   
  


The news is still big that many students would walk around and past aphrodite to see daniel, his friends, or the boy. Everybody’s curious as not many has seen him. Even those who were at the party couldn’t see clearly because of the dark lighting.   
  
  


  
  
  


 

  
  


One afternoon, Daniel waits by himself. His friends still in their classes. It’s fairly quiet. None of his fans are around. He waits by playing a mobile game, so he turns up the volume.  In the game, he looks for the opponents, finds a good place to shoot, then aims. He didn’t miss the first shot but the opponent was not killed, so he tries another one. He misses in his second try. “You should’ve gotten the Kar98, it’s infinitely better than the VSS” a voice startles daniel.

 

He looks at the boy, surprised, then goes back to his game. “I know, but it is difficult to find a good gun so I can’t be picky.” This time he’s able to kill the target.

 

“Good shot.” The boy says in an unamused tone.

 

Daniel looks at the boy and vaguely remembers him from before. Big glasses, oversized pullover and sneakers. “Do you have a friend here?”

 

“No, I live here…... But you haven’t noticed despite staking out the house since a week ago” Jihoon answers. Daniel gives him a questioning look, but jihoon ignores the mockery in the alpha’s gaze and puzzled look, “and I heard ji hyung doesn’t like you waiting on him.” Now that got Daniel surprised.

 

Daniel abruptly stands up, almost loses his balance, but regains his cool. “You--You know him? Is he there already? How come I never see him? Can you call him over? I just really need to talk to him.” The Zeus blabbers.

 

“Ugh, like I told you. I HEARD he doesn’t like you waiting on him. Why are you even waiting? Isn’t he just giving you a hard time?”

 

“You don’t understand. Nobody understands. I don’t know, even I’m surprised with myself.” Daniel exasperatedly answers.

 

“Ok, suit yourself. But just know that you’re bothering the members. I don’t think that’s gonna help you win your case. Instead of bothering us, you should just clean up your mess around here,” Jihoon looks around a bit, “maybe we’ll change our minds.” The shorter shrugs knowing full well he has no intention to show himself; not after hearing all the threats and rumors; and especially not to Daniel who is the cause of all the commotion.”

 

“I guess I am being a bother huh—-“ daniel suddenly stops.

 

“Ye—“ Jihoon was about to leave the older but he feels the other’s hands on his arms forcing him to face the the alpha, almost shaking him. “What did you say?” Daniel looks him in the face with evident excitement and seriousness.

 

“Wha— I said you’re bothering the members.”

 

“That’s right! I am bothering them!” In his excitement, daniel hugs jihoon and flashes his wide bunny smile. It startles the latter. But daniel runs off somewhere before jihoon could ask further.   
  
  


  
  
  
  


In the poseidon house, Jaehwan stops his strumming the guitar, “that’s your plan?”   
  
“I know! It’s brilliant! I just need to find them and change their mind about me. I need your help for uhh, moral support.” Daniel explains.   
  
Jaehwan shoots him a questioning look. “Why do you need moral support?”   
  
“Because you’re the only one who can help me.” Daniel starts walking to the door to exit Jaehwan's room, then turns around “and bring your guitar.” Daniel knows well only Jaehwan can help him with this.   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


It was a little over 9 in the evening. Jaehwan follows daniel who was muttering to himself as he picks a song for Jaehwan to play. Daniel wants to choose something that will suit his voice and make him sound better than how he does. “A ballad should do, but that’s too sad. Maybe r&b, but I don’t know much. What do you think?”   
  
Jaehwan rolls his eyes, “niel, you wouldn’t sound any good without practice. Just sing with me so they’ll hear my voice; that’s the only way to make you sound good.”   
  
As they reach the porch of Aphrodite, Jaehwan starts playing a tune. He begins singing, then daniel follows suit.   
  


 

[ _ https://youtu.be/it1UZcMsJSE _ ](https://youtu.be/it1UZcMsJSE) _ (AN: just listen to this hohohoho) _

 

  
The beautiful melody awakens the house. The lights on the 1st floor living room turned on. Daniel was excited but he kept singing. It was mostly thanks to jaehwan’s soothing voice, but who cares? The aphrodite house is up.   
  


  
  


When the front door opened Daniel sees a familiar face, “What do you want this late in the evening? It’s a weeknight and some of us want to get some sleep.” Hyejoo asks.   
  
“Just once, I wanna talk to ji”   
  
“You disturbed our sleep for this?” Sungwoon, the third year omega scowls.   
  
“Yes, the one I danced with on the initiation. The boy I confessed to during the party at Hades. Please please please, I’d do anything and I won’t stop until you let me.” Daniel pleads.   
  
Hyejoo purses her lips and thinks for a bit. She goes inside together with the other members. When the omegas got inside, they all look at jihoon who looks apologetic. “I’m sorry. I’ll fix this so…. I guess I have to talk to him.”

 

“Sorry ji, but I’m not up for this jibber-jabber this late at night.” Sungwoon walks up to his room still with the face mask on.   
  


Daehwi steps closer to rub jihoon’s back. “Are you sure? Just tell him until he understands that you don’t want him, or be friends with him. Okay?” the younger offers a weak smile.

 

Hyejoo claps twice and addresses the other aphrodite members, “okay! sorry guys, we’ll wait here for ji so you can go back to sleep.”

 

“I’m really sorry, hyung, noona.” Jihoon bows his head at 90 degrees to the other members.

 

“We’ll wait here hoonie, go and talk to him” Hyejoo genuinely smiles at jihoon in an attempt to alleviate the younger’s embarrassment and worry.

 

“Thank you noona, I’ll be back in a sec.” Jihoon runs up to his room.

 

When jihoon came back, he removed his eyeglasses and brushed his hair up to hide its waves.

  
Outside, he sees Daniel and his poseidon friend, who he remembers kissing Daniel the other day. Jaehwan has long stopped playing his guitar and was dozing off a little.    
  
  


When Daniel heard the door open, his sleepy eyes brighten in excitement. Contrary to Daniel’s usual demeanor in school (that of a proud alpha), Jihoon likens the sight to a puppy; he can almost see the other’s wagging tail. He himself feels butterflies knowing that he has so much effect on the alpha.

 

Jihoon closes his eyes, with many things floating on his mind, he reminds himself why he can’t like daniel. “Why are you doing this? Aren’t you tired?”

 

Daniel is visibly dejected, “Uhmm, I’m sorry…. To your members…. But I really want to see you---” 

 

“Why?” Jihoon interrupts, irritation shows in his tone. “I told you, didn’t I? I don’t want to have anything to do with you!”

 

“I just can’t accept that!” The alpha steps forward to hold the other’s hands. “I don’t know why myself. I just know that I want to see you. I want to be able to talk to you, get to know you.”

 

Behind the door, Hyejoo feels like the talk is going in circles. “that’s enough. You’re going nowhere with this. I have an idea,” she looks at jihoon then at daniel. All three are startled by jaehwan who almost falls off his seat but catches himself startling himself awake.

 

Hyejoo rolls her eyes, “anyway, I have an idea. Jiho-- Ji! Doesn’t trust you because, let’s face it, you’re a playboy daniel. Even your lovers don’t believe you. But!” 

 

This time the older omega turns to ji, “It seems that he’s not gonna stop, ji….. So!” She clasps her hands, “let’s give him a chance, for your and our sanity." 

 

Hyejoo shifts back to face Daniel, "You have to prove yourself worthy, Daniel. Not just to ji, but also to us. We can’t entrust our members to just anyone, we have each others back,” she smiles at jihoon and the younger smiles back, albeit weakly.

 

“Be our errand boy. If you think Ji is really worth it, and you said you’re willing to do anything; then you should be able to do simple tasks. Prove to us that you’re serious and that ji is not just another name on your list.” The aphrodite president declares.

 

Jaehwan is now fully awake after hearing the turn of events. He’s closely watching daniel’s face who’s now showing a stern look. But as one of the latter’s closest friends, he knows very well that Daniel is very confused and conflicted. He can see it in the other’s eyes. It is against the other’s nature to be at other’s beck and call, but it seems he’s also ready to do anything for this ji. 

 

The only beta shifts his eyes onto the said boy. It is true, he is really pretty. _But_ _ How could this boy wrap daniel around his fingers?  _ Jaehwan feels slight hatred against the boy for ignoring daniel despite all the latter’s efforts. It seems the other felt his gaze, so Ji looked at Jaehwan but when their eyes met, the younger casted his eyes downward with a slight blush, almost like he feels sorry for daniel. Despite what his brain tells him, Jaehwan could not completely hate this boy.

 

“Fine.” Finally, Daniel breaks the silence with his low voice. Everyone snapped their head towards daniel, unbelieving that the alpha agreed.

  
  
  
  
  


  
The next day, Jihoon wakes up to the sound of some kind of motor. He almost shouts at the ruckus until he remembers what happened last night. His head hurts because of the unexpected turn of events. Neither he nor Hyejoo expected Daniel to agree to this set-up. It seems, even his friend Jaehwan did not expect it because he looked surprised as everybody else.

 

There were shrieks right outside his window so he jolts up and runs to the window to check whether the sound is what he thinks it is— or who’s making it.   
  
He sees a crowd of people on the sidewalk reveling on the culprit causing the commotion. He scans the yard only to see a shirtless man whose back is facing jihoon’s view. Whether he admits it or not, jihoon knows he likes what he’s seeing: the flexing of the back muscle; sweat dribbling down, soaking the band of the man’s pants; and the tight-fitting denim showing the perfectly shaped behind. Jihoon shakes his head to fully wake him and to stop himself from daydreaming.   
  
As if noticing jihoon’s stare, the man stops and turns his head sideways towards the windows of the Aphrodite house. He raises his arm to wipe off the pooling sweat on his forehead. The man notices the audience and throws them a smile, a sensual one, out of habit (I guess). From the corner of his eye, he sees his friends cheering and pointing at him, some even laughing; but he ignores the laughter in hopes of seeing Ji today.   
  
After a while, Hyejoo comes out the door with a megaphone in hand. A siren sounds piercing the ears of all those who can hear it. “Don’t you have better things to do? There’s no show here. Go to class. Do your homeworks. I don’t know, study? You’re in uni for pete’s sake.”   
  
The crowd boos, but begins dispersing, nevertheless.    
  


Jihoon is snapped out of his daydream and quickly prepares for school. As soon as he’s done, he runs down the stairs and stops right before he opens the door. He motions to make sure he’s fixed his wavy hair and irons down his shirt with his hands. He hears a chuckle from behind. Looking back, he saw Hyejoo who was also about to leave.   
  
“What are you in a hurry for? You’re not excited to see the shirtless man outside—“ she gives him a playful smirk— “right?” She opens the door but stops midway, “I did see those rock hard abs.” Laughing heartily, hyejoo walks out the door. Jihoon follows shortly after, with his face down trying to hide the blaring redness of his cheeks.   
  
Because his head was hanging low, he did not see the man in front of him and bumps into him—thankfully, after he’s wiped himself off the sweat, it seems. But when jihoon opened his eyes after the sudden impact, a set of six-pack confronts him. He stops himself when he realized he’s about to reach out and feel the touch. He remembers their steamy night a few weeks ago, but he also remembers that he’s not supposed to reveal himself this soon because he has to be sure that he can trust the person in front of him.   
  


The shirtless man extends a hand to jihoon,  “and you are?"

 

Jihoon reluctantly shakes Daniel's hand after much contemplation, "err, jihoon."

 

"So you really do live here!” Daniel flashes him his bunny smile and searches behind him. “Where’s ji? Is he also on his way to class?” Daniel asks excitedly.   


 

“Uhhh, no, he already left. He has tons of paperworks!” Daniel looks overly dejected. Despite his very adult body, he looks like a thrown puppy and jihoon can almost see the older’s ears and tail droop down.

 

“But—“ jihoon rummages through his bag, “he asked me to give this to you.” The younger hands daniel a piece of paper.

 

The bigger man was motioning to wear his shirt when he took the paper and a smile creeps up his face. When he tried to open it, jihoon grabbed his hands, “wait! You’re supposed to read it later when you’re alone or something!”

 

Seongwoo who has been watching daniel since before, approaches, “You’re really serious about this ji-guy….” Soengwoo gives his friend a once over, “I mean, this is not the Daniel I know.” The older smiles at his friend, “but if this will make you happy, man, then I’m here to support you.”   
  


“Hahaha, you’re making me blush,” Daniel literally blushes and smiles through it. “I told you, I… I just can’t explain it, especially when I saw him again last night.”

 

Hyejoo and jihoon, overhearing the conversation, look at each other. They feel Daniel’s sincerity, causing jihoon to give her a questioning look, and Hyejoo shrugging her arms saying she doesn’t really know. This is far from the famous playboy they know and heard of.

 

“I’ll be going ahead.” Hyejoo says as she walks away. “I’m coming with you, noona!” Jihoon follows suit. Jihoon and hyejoo walks off to school. 

 

Seongwoo and Daniel heads to the other direction of their house, Zeus.   
  


  
  


  
  
  


When Daniel finished his shower, he remembers the piece of paper given to him. Like a young innocent school boy, he feels butterflies as he opens it. He almost shouts when he saw what’s written,  _ +05291999051219 _

 

Daniel: Hi. I hope you won’t ignore me since you gave me your number.

Ji: Daniel? I won’t. You did agree to become our errand boy. Honestly, I still don’t understand you.

Daniel: Well, let’s understand myself together ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Ji: To make things clear, we’re not dating. I still don’t trust you, heck, I barely even know you…. aside from the rumors.

Daniel: then, we’ll get to know each other

(seen)

 

Daniel: Arggggh!

Ji: what?

Daniel: I already miss you. What do I do? 

(seen)

 

Daniel: I’m going to sue you.

Ji: hey! You agreed to this!

Daniel: You stole my heart; trespassed my mind, you even keep running around it. I can’t stop thinking about you.

Ji: geez

 

Daniel: can you call the ambulance?

Ji: what? What happened? Okay, I’m calling now

Daniel: I saw you last night…….. And my heart just stopped

Ji: I can block you, you know?

 

Daniel: Ugh! When can I see you again?

(seen)

  
For the rest of the day, Daniel was smiling like an idiot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few days after, Sungwoon slams his hand on the table. “We need this done by the end of this week.” Daniel opens the piece of paper sungwoon's hand left on the table: he unfolds unfolds, and unfolds it into a seemingly long list of….. “Tampons? You want me to buy tampons?” 

 

The omega looks straight at daniel, “that’s for one of the second years, not mine.” Sungwoon inhales, “Yes, among others. That’s our grocery for the next month. The cereals, buy the fiber type, not the chocolate; that one’s mine.” 

 

“You’re making me buy your grocery?” Daniel, and his two other friends on the table are utterly shocked. Daniel is a high class alpha, he has maids and buttlers to do this for him. “How dare you make me do this?” Daniel growls at the omega.

 

“You CAN take ji with you............... they said.” Sungwoon says nonchalantly, and at that, Daniel swiftly answers, “Consider it done.” The football captain catches himself too eager and recomposes himself. “Ehem…. I guess.” the last bit was said with his chin up and a straight face.

 

Seongwoo and Jaehwan are still a bit surprised, but have gotten used to their friend’s antics when it comes to ji, somehow. “Niel, do you need help?” Seongwoo asks as he sips on his cola.

 

“No, it’s fine, hyung. I can handle this.” Daniel assures his friend. When Sungwoon walks away, Daniel immediately fishes his phone out of his pocket.

 

Daniel: are you free 7pm later?

Ji: what for?

Daniel: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ the grocery

Ji: -_-

Ji: fine, but I have an early class tomorrow so only for an hour

Daniel: two hours. 

Ji: don’t you have maids to do these for you?

Ji: one hour 15 mins

Daniel: How can I show my good side if I don’t do it myself?

Daniel: one hour 45 mins

Ji: I bet you don’t even know what a tampon looks like. It’s not for me tho

Ji: one hour 20 mins

Daniel: it’s for one of the second years

Daniel: one hour 30 mins

Ji: *eye roll* fine! Don’t make me wait

Daniel: I can walk you to school tomorrow if we get home late hehehe

Ji: ONE HOUR 30 MINS AND YOU’RE NOT MAKING ME WAIT!

  
  
  
  
  


Later that night, as he gets closer to the supermarket, Daniel sees ji from afar and jogs towards him. “Ji!”

 

Ji lifts his eyes from his phone and looks for the one who called him. At first, he sees a handsome guy with gray hair; wide shoulders in a Zeus jersey jacket; and a wide bunny smile that gets him right through his chest. Ji puts his hand over his chest as he feels a certain constriction upon seeing the person jogging towards him. He tries to ignore whatever it is.

 

Daniel stops right in front of Ji and looks at the younger from his feet until he reaches the other’s eyes that still enchants him no matter how many times he’s seen it.

 

Ji thinks it’s a good thing he changed clothes before coming. He’s now wearing a perfectly-fitting shirt that’s not too revealing but appropriate for school; and Daehwi’s ripped jeans. Ji also straightened his hair and did not wear his glasses to reveal his doe eyes.

 

“Did you eat dinner?” Daniel asks. 

 

“It doesn’t matter, we’re here to do the groceries.” Ji replies.

 

“But I’m hungry~” Daniel almost pouts. 

 

“Yah! Kang Daniel!” Ji exasperates.

 

The alpha laughs, “I’m kidding!” He pauses and looks the other in the eyes, “my name sounds like a beautiful melody when you say it.” The older smiles as he brushes the other’s lower lip slowly, then brushes the younger's hair to tuck them into his ear. “What did you do to me, really?” 

 

Ji almost returns the loving gaze, but catches himself and steps backward, away from the older’s gentle touch. “It’s getting late, let’s go.”

 

“Let’s split the list--” ji starts but Daniel interrupts, “NO!” The alpha grabs ji’s hand, “I don’t know what half of these are.” He flashes his mischievous smile.

 

As they go through the list, ji finds it difficult to suppress the butterflies, especially when Daniel randomly places his hand on ji’s side to pull him closer so that they are literally walking side-by-side. Instead of discomfort, ji feels at home. He could only hide his smile by repeatedly saying, “what are you trying to do?” “hyung, stop~” “we can’t finish on time like this”

 

On the other hand, despite the difficulty of finding (or identifying or even recognizing) the items on the list, Daniel’s smile never left his face. Everytime he sees the top of the shorter’s head, he wants to bury his face in it.  _ His hair looks so soft.  _ Everytime he’s able to take a whiff of the other’s scent  _ Not now, Kang Daniel _ . Everytime the other steps even just a little farther, the alpha grabs the omega’s side to pull him closer. Whenever the other speaks, Daniel can feel himself getting lost in the other's melody.

 

“Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! We’re done.” Ji rolls his eyes. “I’m leaving you here if you don’t respond. I told you I have an early class tomorrow.” Daniel is awakened from the trance when he sees ji walking away.

 

“Wait! I brought my car. Come on!”

  
  
  


The grocery store is only a 5 minute drive to the Aphrodite house, but Daniel takes the longer route and the younger doesn’t notice. “What’s your favorite color?” the older asks.

 

Ji was caught off-guard and shoots the other a puzzled look.

 

“We’re getting to know each other…. as what we agreed upon….. so you can decide whether you can trust me” even with his eyes on the road, daniel is smiling like crazy. “You can also ask me anything.”

 

The younger could only sigh, “black and pink.”

 

“So you like blackpink?”

 

“No, I like V from BTS.”

 

Daniel pouts a bit. “How about Daniel from SSU?” Ji raises his eyebrows, “I don’t like alphas, nor famous people, nor playboys. He’s all that so I guess I don’t like him.”

 

Daniel pouts even more, “But that’s exactly how this V guy is~…………. I like Ji from SSU,” almost a whisper.

 

Ji laughs, surprising Daniel. “V is an exception, obviously. I’m sure he’s not a playboy.” He turns his body to face daniel, “So what do you like about this Ji?”

 

“He’s beautiful. His eyes hold the galaxies. He seems nice. He doesn’t play around.” Daniel enumerates.

 

“That’s it? You barely even know him, how could you like him this much, as you say you do?”

 

“That’s why I’m trying to get to know him. And today I learned his laugh sounds like a choir of angels descending from the sky. I feel happy when I’m with him.”

 

The car stops. Daniel reaches to Ji causing the latter to look down to hide his face colored crimson, flustered at the older's sudden action. Daniel stops right in front of Ji and flashes a playful smile, "I was only going to unbuckle your seatbelt, but if you keep looking like this." The alpha inches his face closer to the other's, "I might just do something else." Daniel unbuckles the seatbelt, but the two remain in their close proximity.

 

“I’m serious here. Like I told you, you’re different” 

 

Ji breathes for a bit, “yeah, just like what you told others before me.” he gets off the car. “I might come to believe you…… but not now….. Not yet.” 

 

Daniel smiles at that, “Just you wait, I’ll make you believe me.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
After all the other aphrodite members have taken their rations, jihoon is left in the kitchen with Daehwi, and Hyejoo.

 

“Arghhhh! What am I doing?” Jihoon reaches out for a hug from his best friend, who readily complies. Daehwi repeatedly pats his hyung’s head. 

 

“That’s called the Kang Daniel effect. Don’t be blinded by it.” Hyejoo answers as she puts the fruits inside the fridge. “I’ve told you about what he did before, right?”

 

“I know, I know. But! He just sounds so sincere….. I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

 

“Aigoo~ our baby’s falling in love; but I don’t want to give you away.” The eldest coos.

 

“Right~ he’s like our baby, I’m also not ready to give you away~” the youngest hugs jihoon tighter.

 

“Hoonie, don’t mind what I said, or what other people say. Only you know what’s between you two and whether he could be trusted or not.” Hyejoo leans down to brush jihoon’s brown hair.

 

 

 

“There has been some questionable behavior.” The three are surprised at Sungwoon who steps into the kitchen to get a cup of water. “I’m not an expert, but he seems different around you.”

 

Sungwoon takes a sip from his glass, “We we’re….. friends before….. close friends. This is pure speculation but, it seems like he’s looking for his  _ fated mate _ , if there’s any, which I don’t believe in.” He raises his eyebrows, “his methods of finding  _ the one _ is questionable, though, and he thinks by trial and error, quote unquote, he’d find him sooner. However, despite his claims that he’s tried to love each and everyone of his lovers, he treated them equally. Definitely not as lovers, except for the, you know, nightly endeavors.”

 

There was silence as Sungwoon looks into his glass of water. “What I’m saying is, he’s kind of different around you. I mean, before…. he wouldn’t lift a finger for anybody, even when he claims to be their lover. But for you! He mowed our lawn and tonight, he did our groceries! No one in school would believe daniel would do all these things if you told us a week ago.”

 

“Hyung, but I don’t want to get hurt.” Jihoon worries.

 

“Honey, nobody wants to get hurt. It’s just a matter of who are you willing to get hurt for and take that gamble with.” Sungwoon finishes his water.

 

Another silence fills the room as the aphrodites ponder on what the eldest said.

 

“Thanks hyung, noona. I’ll help this hyung think about it.” Daehwi knocks on his best friend’s forehead. “I guess we’ll be heading upstairs, we still have an early class tomorrow.”

 

“Sure sure, go ahead.” Hyejoo answers.

 

When the younger two left, hyejoo faces sungwoon, “if I know any better, I’d say you’re fond of jihoon too that you’re giving us this valuable advice, hahaha” 

 

“We all know Kang Daniel would never stoop so low for anybody. Errand boy? Who are we kidding? You and I both know he’s whipped for our kid.” Sungwoon shrugs then proceeds to go upstairs. 

 

Hyejoo only nods in agreement, “Jihoon doesn’t know that, and I don’t want him to get hurt…..” she hears nothing in reply and sees that Sungwoon has gone upstairs, “G-good night, oppa!” She continues stocking up on the cabinets.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon sends his reply to Daniel and throws his phone to the bed and he follows as he let his body fall in it, face first. He stomps his arms and feet on the bed, stops, then does it again. After a few minutes, he turns around to lie on his back.  _ You’re just getting to know him…… as friends……. That’s all…… He even did all those errands.  _

 

He  counts with his fingers the tasks Daniel has helped them with:  _he mowed the lawn, bought our groceries, helped us fix the garage, helped in cleaning up the pool, the garden; bought us breakfast, twice when we only called him out of nowhere; he submitted the accounting reports for aphrodite house for last month; washed the aphrodite's adviser's car because Ms. Kwon will be gone for a week; accompanied me to watch the house because everyone else is going somewhere for the weekend; helped us strategize for the olympic cup, though I'm still doubtful because they are one of our opponents; and yesterday he helped cook us dinner, although probably not his best._

 

Jihoon looks at his hands realizing Daniel has been so helpful and generous to them.  _ Sigh~ after a few weeks I still can’t get myself to trust him. But…. what’s this I’m feeling? _ He places a hand on his chest.

 

 

 

He hears a knock on the door, revealing Daehwi who slowly opens it, “hyung~“ he sends the older a smile. “I have a favor to ask…… please say yes” Daehwi is now in front of his hyung who didn’t budge from his bed. “Do you remember the guy I met at the initiation? I’m gonna meet him in a few weeks.” 

 

“Why in a few weeks?” The elder of the two wonders.

 

“Apparently he met an accident that he had to be hospitalized. He broke his phone and had it fixed yesterday, so…… he messaged me this afternoon and said he had a good time talking to me during the party.” 

 

Daehwi sits beside jihoon, “I really enjoyed it too, so I want to get to know him, but he’ll be discharged after a few more weeks. He’s been taking online classes for the meantime.”

 

Jihoon sits up leaning on his elbows still on the bed, “My baby is growing up tooooo~” He ruffles the younger’s hair.

 

“I do think I am more mature than you especially when it comes to relationships.” the younger muses.

 

Jihoon only rolls his eyes and lies back down. Daehwi lies with him, “thanks, hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 


	7. His Story #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister told me it wasn't obvious that the His story series are just mini/short side stories, soooo I'm making that clear ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

 

Hyejoo sees a group of Zeus students rough-housing in the hallway; unfortunately, he sees the man he’s looking for in the middle of it. “Children children! No rough play in the hallway, you’re gonna hurt yourselves.” The group of men turn their heads to the beautiful long-haired brunette. “Don’t go crying home to your mommas.” She motions to wipe fake tears like that of a baby.

 

“What do you want omega?” one of the boys asked.

 

“I’m here for Kang Daniel.”

 

The group of boys howl, “oooohhh!!!” Daniel emerges from the group, “You still got it prez!”

 

One of the other boys mimic the crying baby motion as he faces Hyejoo, “don’t go crying to your mommy when it gets rough, uwaah uwaah!”

 

Another boy cries, “not like that, like this, uhhnggg! Soo good daddy! Uhhnggg! Uhhnggg!” The group erupts in laughter.

 

With a forced chuckle, Daniel nonchalantly pushes the boys aside, “hahaha that’s enough.” Somehow, Daniel has had a certain familiarity with the aphrodite members and feels weird making fun of them like he used to. He pushes Hyejoo by the small of her back, gently, away from the other Zeus until they’re far enough. “So, what’s up?”

 

“Your friends are really annoying” the omega turns to face daniel.

 

“Uhhh, yeah… sorry..” Daniel scratches the back of his head.

 

“Anyway, I have a gift. Are you free on Saturday evening until Sunday?”

 

“Is it another errand? How is that a gift?” Daniel seems disappointed. “I just finished your financial reports and submitted it to the Dean.”

 

“Well, you’re just going to watch the house for us. Everybody’s gonna be gone for the weekend unexpectedly; we were only able to talk about it last night, hence, the short notice.” Hyejoo explains. 

 

Sensing the impending refusal of the other, she starts to walk away slowly, “here I thought you would want to chill with Ji. Poor kid! gonna be all alone this weekend because of his mean sunbaes leaving him behind.” She tries to sound remorseful. “Hopefully no bad person would break into the house! Who knows what they’ll do if they find Ji, oh so beautiful Ji with his big doe eyes, alone, helpless" she glances at the other, "who’s gonna be there for him when he screams for help if the bad person tries to-!” She stops to glance once more at Daniel, “Well, that’s all. If you can’t do it then it can’t be help--” 

 

Daniel interrupts her as he grabs Hyejoo’s elbow to stop her from leaving. “I’ll do it! I’m free! I have nothing this weekend. I’ll watch the house!” The alpha eagerly exclaims, as if Hyejoo might change her mind completely. “Please~!” But he catches himself too eager, “ehem! I mean, it can’t be helped. I can’t just leave Ji all alone for the whole weekend.”

 

Hyejoo smirks, but deep inside is laughing hysterically, “I’ll think about it, you already said no--”

 

“I didn’t say no. That’s it, I’m going on Saturday whether you like it or not.” Daniel insists and doesn’t wait for any reply so he walks away. When he’s turned around, he smiles to himself, already looking forward to the weekend. But the true victor is definitely Hyejoo who finds it hard to suppress her laughter.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ji hears the doorbell, it’s probably the person accompanying him for the weekend. His appearance is completely different from his usual because he’s suppose to be “Ji” for now, not “Jihoon.” 

 

“Hi! I brought pizza and chicken and ice cream. Did you eat dinner?” Daniel flashes a wide smile as he raises the plastic bags he is holding.

 

Ji offers a weak smile in return, controlling himself from falling any deeper for that handsome face. “No, I haven’t.” He grabs one of the bags, “thanks”

 

Daniel watched him as Ji nibbles on his chicken. Without a care in the world, Ji seems to be too engrossed into his chicken.  _ Must be his favorite,  _ Daniel notes. “Slow down there,” he wipes the younger’s face smothered with buffalo sauce. This stops Ji who has no choice but to let the other wipe his face clean.

 

After a few beats of silence, “I’m not the person you thought I was,” Ji takes another bite from his chicken. “Does that.... turn you off? I don’t have as much finesse as you thought I’d have.”

 

The alpha is quite surprised because the thought never crossed his mind. Far from it, he only falls deeper for the other, “It’s not such a bad thing to have a big eater as a lover….. Or a messy one at that,” he wipes again on the younger’s face, “I like chicken too. Chicken is life.” He ends it with his usual bunny smile.

 

Ji stares for a second with his eyes wide open, until he catches himself, “ehem, we’re not lovers…...” he hides the light blush on his cheeks, but his ears are blaring red. “Thanks”

 

“I’d like you for who you are, no matter what. So don’t ever think this trivial thing is gonna get to me,” Daniel doesn’t have reasons for his feelings.

 

“You’re the first to say that…… I hope you mean it too.” The younger bashfully adds, almost a whisper. “Thank you.” It seems all he’s done tonight is to say thanks.

 

After clearing up the table in the living room, Daniel sits beside Ji while the younger looks for a movie to watch. Because he thinks the other won’t notice, the alpha inches closer and closer, “that’s close enough, don’t you think?” Ji says while his eyes stay on the TV still choosing a movie. Thankfully, the sound of the TV is hiding Ji's loud heartbeats.

 

That halts Daniel, but it doesn’t stop him from reaching out to the other’s thigh to lightly massage it up and down.

 

Ji settles on a thriller movie, he drops the remote, but lets the older continue with his ministrations. He doesn’t hate it.

 

A few minutes into the movie, Ji knows he’s not watching, so is the person beside him. It must be the effect of the lights turned off, or the stillness of the night, or the sweet promises made by the alpha earlier, or the gentleness in the other’s caresses on his thigh; Ji glances at the other’s hand on his thigh, moving his eyes upward until it falls on Daniel’s eyes which are staring back at him (for who knows how long now).

 

Ji gets lost in those eyes; eyes that only reflect the omega in them. He brushes off any thoughts stopping him from doing what he wants. He scoots closer to the alpha until his face is millimeters away, their eyes never leaving the other’s. They feel their breaths getting heavier and heavier. As if in a game of who gives in first, Ji wins because the alpha was the one who presses his lips on the other’s.

 

The movie long forgotten, Daniel cups Ji’s face with his two hands, while Ji puts his hands on Daniel’s sides slowly moving them up and down, telling the other to keep going. Daniel is lost in the other’s moans which the latter tries to suppress; while Ji lets himself drown in the other’s soft bites on his lips…. on his chin….. and on his neck. 

 

After a few minutes, Ji pushes daniel gently to get a breath of air, but keeps his eyes on the other’s lips.

 

“Tastes like chicken” the alpha smiles as he too keeps his eyes on the omega’s face.

 

Ji lightly punches the other’s shoulder, bashful as his cheeks and ears flare red.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The story of Semele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter, forgive my unskilled self 😅

 

 

 

 

Daniel sends his good morning message to ji. He feels contented with their situation, for now. He knows Ji is somehow different. He doesn’t know how or why; it’s just that ji makes him feel comfortable. He's glad Ji is getting more relaxed around him, and that they are slowly taking those baby steps to something even more.

 

The alpha feels his phone vibrate beside him in the bed and picks it up, “Mom?”

 

“Son, how are you? I miss you.” The caller says.

 

“I miss you too, but what’s up?” Daniel asks.

 

“Your dad. He’s also worried about you, why don’t you call and check up on him?”

 

“Mom, I’m fine. Just tell him his successor’s doing well in school. Everything’s going as planned.”

 

“Don’t speak about him like that; he’s still your father.” His mother worries. Daniel sits up.

 

“He’s a father only to make sure he has a successor. I know that for sure.” The alpha massages his forehead with his two fingers..

 

“....... he’s asking if you would come to the annual shareholder’s meeting. You’re presence should be seen regularly.” The other line speaks cautiously.

 

“I knew it. He asked you to call didn’t he.” Daniel sighs, “I know my duties. I’ll be there. I mean, what kind of a son would I be if I don’t pay back what I owe for feeding me and sending me to school.”

 

“Kang Daniel! is that how you see our relationship?!”

 

“Not you mom, him….. Anyway, I have classes, I need to go.” Daniel doesn’t wait for a reply and ends the call. He stands up to prepare for class.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seongwoo goes inside the classroom and notices his friend with a dim aura. “Bad morning?”

 

Daniel contemplates whether to tell his friend about his earlier call with his mother, but decides against it. His friends are aware of his relationship with his family especially with his dad, but being the proud alpha that he is, he refuses to let others on his weaknesses any further.

 

At last, he sighs, “yeah, X company hasn’t replied to my emails despite promising to provide me with the reports I asked for about their sensors.”

 

The older alpha takes the seat next to his friend, “research paper?”

 

“Yeah. I can’t start my analysis without it. I guess I’m going to their office later this week.” Daniel sighs.

 

Seongwoo shrugs, “I can come with you.”

 

“Thanks, hyung. But I know you have a drama rehearsal this friday. You have to attend that.”

 

“What’s up?” Jaehwan interrupts.

 

The eldest answers “Daniel’s having difficulty with his research paper data from company X. He’s going there this friday; I offered company but he refused.”

 

“But you have a drama rehearsal and that’s more important for you.” Daniel rebuts.

 

Jaehwan places his things on his table, “wow, you’re pretty busy. Don’t you still have a football practice on Saturday?”

 

Daniel only nods. “Are you sure you’re okay? We can help, man. Anytime.” Seongwoo puts his hand on the younger’s back.

 

“I’m fine, I said, hahaha” Daniel brushes off his friend’s worries.

 

The professor enters the room, sending the students back to their seats.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After lunch, Jihoon walks to his next class following Woojin in front of him. The freshman omega wasn’t looking so when he bumps the person in front of him, he thought it was his hades friend. “Oww! What are you doing woojin?!” he punches the person’s shoulders.

 

“I didn’t know you were taking this class too?” A familiar voice from the man he bumped asks.

 

Jihoon immediately raises his head as the voice was definitely not woojin’s. His surprise causes him to take a step back. It was Daniel.

 

The younger coughs. “We’ve been classmates since the start of the semester.” He stands up straight and motioned to iron his black lap shirt. “You’re just too oblivious to care.”

 

The older raises his eyebrows pretending to care, “oh yeah? Sorry ‘bout that.” He flashes a smile as he enters the classroom.

 

Jihoon releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding, in fear of getting caught. It turns out, the alpha and everyone else are slow to catch on as no one had suspected anything about him.

 

The professor enters the room and asked the students to take their seats. Jihoon, in his usual place next to woojin, is seated at the far back. He secretly sometimes watches daniel’s back who is seated at the second row from the front.

 

“Listen up! Since this is only an elective class as a gen-ed subject, you’ll only be doing research from here on out,” the professor explains. “Your first homework is to make a report by two’s.” The class erupts in clapping and whistling.

 

Jihoon smiles at Woojin while nodding, “you know the drill.” He thinks they will definitely be partners.

 

“What drill? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Woojin  feigns ignorance. “I bet he’s only lazy to finish the course plan for this subject,” the alpha rolls his eyes.

 

“But I will assign your partner and your topic to report on.” the professor explains further causing violent reactions from the class.

 

Jihoon’s smile fades, even woojin’s disappointment is showing. “NO! Woojin ah, don’t leave me!” the older of the two grabs onto the younger’s arm clinging.

 

“Sigh~ i can’t believe! He’s really done it.” Woojin exclaims.

 

The professor proceeds to announce the partners and their topics. As he says the name, the partners sit together. Woojin’s name has been called to partner up with a boy called Woong, for the topic of “Heracles and the 12 labors.”

 

Half the class has already been called and Jihoon is still glued to his seat. His bad feeling caused by thought of partnering with a stranger only grew more when he noticed that daniel also hasn’t been called. As the second to the last pair was called, Jihoon’s most dreaded scenario has come to life: “Kang Daniel, Park Jihoon. Topic, The Story of Semele.”

 

As soon as the class heard, some snickered at the thought of the ugliest of the class being paired up with the most handsome. Others expressed envy of being paired with the infamous alpha. Woojin is only worried about his friend.

 

While jihoon wallows in self-pity, he doesn’t notice the man who has approached him. The omega sees the feet standing before him so he raises his head to find the devil he didn’t really want to meet.

 

“So we meet again,” Daniel smiles. Jihoon’s mind only sees a mocking smile, but his heart tries its best not to fall for it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*whistle blows* It signals the start of the game. The football team members in the field charge at each other; those in black jersey against those in white. Each one of them grunts as they force their way through their opponent. Shoulder to shoulder, helmet against helmet, crashing against the other.

 

One of the members, in black jersey, passes the ball to Daniel who was waiting behind the front line of defense. As soon as he received the ball, Daniel jogs a few steps backwards to quickly assess the best path to go through. He leaps his way to the right side but a player wearing white manages to overpower his opponent and steps right in front of Daniel to stop him. Daniel was quick on his feet so he steps to his right to make a faint, which his guard follows, only to step to the left and spins on his heel to run to the left side of the field. Finally, he finds a good opening. He charges in full speed and runs past through the defense of the other team. One player from the white team breaks loose from his counterpart, so he runs to catch Daniel; he dives to reach the running back, but Daniel sees it and he avoids it by jumping lifting both his feet as high as possible. The white player falls unto the ground allowing Daniel to run further. Another player in white tries to run after him; he reaches his hand out to grab Daniel, and he’s almost got it, but another player in black tackles him to the ground before he stops Daniel. The running back leaps to reach the end-zone. Touchdown!

 

The small crowd in the bleachers cheer “Kang Daniel! Kang Daniel!” while the black team screams in victory, “Whoooooo!”

 

All players in the field fall to the ground in exhaustion to take a breath. Daniel slumps down hands supported by his knees. A player in white whose jersey reads _KIM_ wheezes as he approaches him, “you’re unstoppable, captain! I couldn’t catch up to you. That jump was amazing by the way.”

 

“Hey, that’s not an excuse for you to be slower.” Daniel playfully claps one hand on the other’s back twice.

 

*whistle blows* “Black team, good job out there! But that play is only a last resort. Our team captain as running back will only come to save your asses if you don’t get your head in the game!” the coach calls out the players. “Don’t let us get to that point, because if we do, I’m gonna get your asses off this team the minute we finish the game, understood?!”

 

“Yes coach!” the team shouts in unison.

 

“Alright, dismissed!”

 

The coach singles out Daniel, “that was a good play, but that kid,” he points his head to the earlier white team player surnamed KIM, “he’s gotta go. His record doesn’t improve, his drills are awful, and he can’t follow the play properly.”

 

Daniel nods, “Yes, coach. I will give him more practice drills then we’ll monitor his progress in a month.”

 

“No no no, Daniel. He has to go. Now.”

 

Daniel pauses for a second. If he doesn’t agree with the coach or feels any remorse for one of his members, he doesn’t show it. “I understand. I will tell him today.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon enters the library and looks for his partner. His partner had his head dipped in his elbows while sleeping on the table at the far end of the room, right beside the window where the table was isolated from the others. Jihoon wouldn’t have seen him were it not for his eye-catching silver hair (definitely not because of some gravitational pull that brought his eyes on the far end of the room.)

 

He takes the seat on the side of the table next to his partner and opens his laptop. When he realized the other was still sleeping and didn’t notice him, he took one of his pencils and poked at the alpha’s arm. The alpha rustles and turns his head to face Jihoon.

 

The omega is obviously flustered as he feels his cheeks burn at the handsomeness of the man in front of him. It takes him a few seconds to realize he’s been staring. Jihoon takes a look around to see if anybody noticed him staring, thankfully, none.

 

Jihoon turns his head on his laptop to enter the password but couldn’t help himself to look again at the man beside him. _He has a mole under his eye, it’s so pretty. Kang Daniel, why are you so perfect? So handsome?_ He coughs, _I mean that’s what your fans say. To me you’re………._ The man’s eyelashes flutter open, startling jihoon.

 

“I know I’m perfect, but I don’t know why. I also don’t know why I’m handsome.” Daniel smiles cheekily. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He sits up straight.

 

“I can’t say you can be forgiven.” Jihoon pretends not to be flustered. “Anyway, you seem tired. You can skip out on this, I can do this on my own.”

 

“Hah! I can’t believe I’d live to see the day an omega says that to my face, an alpha.” Daniel scoffs. Unlike the other aphrodites, Daniel barely sees this one so he feels less familiarity as he had with others.

 

Jihoon snaps his head to look at his partner with mixed feelings of disgust, disappointment, and anger. He’s infuriated. He knows the man in front of him is too proud an alpha, he’s heard what people said; but it’s different hearing it with his own ears. He admits that for the past few days he bore feelings of fondness towards the alpha because of his efforts to gain the good grace of “ji.” But it seems that to him, “ji” is really different so much that everyone else are a few tiers lower than him, and other omegas are just trash.

 

“Kang Daniel,” Jihoon starts with a slightly louder voice, but Daniel raises his eyebrows, “sunbaenim.” Mock and anger evident on Jihoon’s voice. “What’s wrong with being an omega? You haven’t seen what I can do but you judge me already? What are you even proud of? What have you done that’s so worthy of your pride and high status? Your riches are not yours, you’re just your father’s son who turns out to be an alpha. Even your good looks are not your hard work! So tell me, what did you do better than me that gives you the power to look down on me?” Rage took over Jihoon that his voice grew louder and louder.

 

The alpha did not like the mention of his family, his eyes show fury as he grabs the younger’s collar. “Don’t speak! to me! about! my family! You don’t know anything!”

 

“And that’s exactly what I’m saying! You don’t know anything!” Jihoon pokes his fingers at Daniel at every word of the last sentence. That stops daniel and sends them both in a staring contest.

 

The two realize that they’ve caught the attention of the people in the library. The librarian shushes them from her table by the entrance.

 

Slowly, Daniel releases his hold on the younger’s collar. Jihoon straightens his shirt and fixes his ginormous eyeglasses. They ease their way back into their seats but they remain in silence.

 

Jihoon manages to regain his composure faster because, as an omega, he’s used to depreciative words from others; only that he is greatly disappointed by daniel. “Let’s just get this over with. Have you read about Semele?”

 

Daniel forces himself to calm down, he did not expect this emotion to come out at this time. He breathes. “Ye-yeah! I have.”

 

“Great. I have already made an outline. We just have to decide what to include in our report.” The younger types on his laptop.

 

Still a bit shaken by the events from before, Daniel answers, “yes, of course……... The important parts to be included are basically the outline, summary, character development, story analysis, conclusion, and critical comments.”

 

Jihoon whispers, “at least we don’t have to fight about that.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

The younger answers, “nothing, nothing. I have a suggestion, since we obviously don’t like working together, let’s just divide the parts and do it separately.”

 

“That’s stupid, how are we gonna be able to make a cohesive analysis if we don’t do it together?”

 

Once again, jihoon feels dismission from the other. “Sigh~ I guess I can’t get out of this. Fine. The report is due the week after next. Let’s meet here on saturday and sunday this week, and Monday and Friday next.”

 

“I can’t next monday, I have a…. Family matter to attend to.” Daniel reluctantly explains.

 

Remembering what seems to be a taboo topic, Jihoon doesn’t press any further. “Then I guess I’m going.” He puts his laptop back to his bag and zooms away.

 

Daniel puts his elbows on the table and massages his forehead with his hands. He mutters to himself, “Hhhhh~ I know that already.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that night, the discomfort in Daniel’s chest did not disappear, so he does the only thing that’s made me happy the past few days.

  


Daniel: Hey

(seen)

 

For half an hour, the alpha waited but no response.

 

Daniel: I miss you….. So bad…. You’re the only person who’s making me happy now

Ji: what is it?

 

The older wonders whether his prince is mad; but mad about what? His reply was somewhat, cold.

 

Daniel: are you okay? Are you feeling down too? Or someone made you mad? Tell me his/her name, I’ll beat him

Ji: no…. No… I’m fine. How about you?

Daniel: I’m fine too, I just miss you

Ji: are you sure? You don’t sound alright

Daniel: well…. I don’t want to look bad in your eyes….. But, you know I’m not perfect, right?

Ji: ㅋㅋㅋㅋ is that it? Someone pushed you off your high horse?

Daniel: this is not a joke, I’m serious. I’m not perfect, although it’s difficult to believe. My…… parents….. My father, he only sees me as his successor….. Never a son

Ji: maybe you’re just misinterpreting his actions?

Daniel: don’t try to defend him Ji, he’s not worth it. Anyway, someone managed to tick me off today by telling me these things I already know….. It’s just that, it hurts even more, so much more when it’s said in your face.

 

The reply comes a bit later after a few minutes of waiting.

 

Ji: why are you telling me this?

Daniel: because I want you to know. I want you to know more about me. I don’t want to hide anything from you because I want you to decide on your own whether I’m worth taking a risk for…. I hope at least for you I am worth taking a risk for. I’d be devastated if you told me I wasn’t 😁 ……. And because being able to talk to you like this, by just knowing you’re there listening makes me feel a thousand times better

Ji: you’re a good man daniel…… good night

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daehwi waves at Woojin to call him to their table. They’re at the best chicken place in school.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” the hades boy tilts his head at jihoon whose head is leaning on the table, almost lifeless.

 

“We ordered buffalo, salted egg, and honey butter flavor. Did you want anything else?” Daehwi passes a glass of water to Woojin. “Greek Myth report. You’re in same class, right? You should know.”

 

“Yeah, Daniel-hyung.”

 

“Don’t say that name in here!” Jihoon interrupts turning his head to face his friends. “This is my sanctuary, my safe haven. Never mention that name, it’s forbidden,” he pouts.

 

“Here I thought you were starting to like him.” The youngest muses.

 

Jihoon sits upright, “I’m not saying I also thought I was starting to like him…….. But! He looks down on everybody else. He thinks omegas are disposables who couldn’t work to save their lives! He’s only nice to Ji.” The eldest gulps his water and slams it back down.

 

“We don’t agree on anything! We’re always fighting, and that’s only for this report! How do you expect us to even be friends? I keep telling him that Semele’s death is Zeus’ fault, because he had a choice not to show his god-form, but he did it anyway. He’s a promiscuous bastard who can’t be trusted and can’t even keep it in his pants!”

 

“Wait, are we still talking about Daniel-hyung?” Woojin wonders.

 

“Ugh! I can’t take it! I want to change partners!” Jihoon slams his hands on the table.

 

The waiter arrived to put their ordered food on the table. Daehwi passes out the utensils.

 

“Can you believe? He said it was Semele’s fault she died because she was too frail-minded, easily swayed by Hera; and that she was too stupid for the great Zeus anyway so it turned out well that she died. Argh! I never thought I’d hate a greek god in this lifetime.” Jihoon rolls his eyes.

 

Daehwi massages Jihoon’s back, “awww, it’s alright hyung~ everything will be fine. You’ll get over this obstacle in life. Fighting!”

 

Woojin puts the buffalo flavored wings on jihoon’s plate, “He’s right. Besides, it’ll only be until next week; just a bit more and then we’ll change partners.”

 

The eldest eats his chicken in anger. His two friends wouldn’t dare laugh or even smirk in his face despite how funny they find jihoon in this state.

  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Sunday night, Daniel and Jihoon are the only ones left in the library. It was the weekend, they _shouldn’t be cooped up in the library!_ Jihoon thinks. Daniel is typing on Jihoon’s laptop while the other is scanning one of the books scattered on the table.

 

“You know what’s worse than being an omega?” The older speaks out of nowhere, “being an ugly omega.” He says nonchalantly.

 

Jihoon stops his flipping a page to close his eyes shut and breathe. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that, asshole.”

 

Daniel only shrugs his shoulders. “Your eyeglasses”

 

“Huh?” The younger shifts his head to face the other.

 

Daniel looks at Jihoon for a sec, then returns to typing. “I said, Your eyeglasses. They’re hideous, why don’t you find something else to wear?”

 

Jihoon is pleasantly surprised to realize Daniel was referring only to the glasses when he said ugly. “None of your business, alpha.”

 

The older yawned as he stretched his arms. Jihoon asks, “tired? You seem to have so much on your plate. Do you still sleep?”

 

“None of your business, omega.” Daniel smirks only to mock his partner. “But yes, I do. I’m perfectly fine, I’m a high-class alpha aren’t I?”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, gently pushes his seat back to stand up. “Well, I’m gonna go get coffee. Want anything?”

 

“I told you, I’m fine, omega.”

 

“Hhhhhh, suit yourself almighty alpha” the younger mocks.

 

Jihoon leaves Daniel. The alpha takes the opportunity to watch the younger’s back. _What’s wrong with that kid, seriously? Why don’t he just listen to me? I’m the alpha in this pair._ He sighs. _I’m just gonna close my eyes for a bit._ He pushes the laptop away and dips his head into his arms on the table.

 

The younger is back with two canned coffee in his hands. He finds the older deeply asleep in the table. Jihoon attempts to wake him, but stops in his tracks. “I told you you have too much on your plate. *sighs* ” He puts one of the canned coffee on Daniel’s side. He stares for a bit, “Now you’re perfect; no degrading thoughts, words, actions. Only peace and serenity in your handsome face. Can you just stay like this?” Jihoon continues reading and making notes on his notebook.

 

A few minutes before 12mn, daniel is awakened by the guard. He jolts up and finds that he’s alone in the library. “Where’s the short guy I was with? Did you see anybody?”

 

“No, sir. I think the other students left an hour ago.”

 

Daniel wipes his eyes  to wake himself up, “thanks, I’ll be down in a minute.” _shit! I can’t believe he just left me like this_ . As he stands up, he notices his jersey jacket sliding down his shoulders. _Huh? I wasn’t wearing this earlier._ He also notices the canned coffee beside him with a folded piece of paper that reads:

 

“It’s okay to say you’re tired, you’re just human. We’re only humans. You can also ask for other’s help …… even omegas can do at least something for alphas. Hhhhhh, stop being so mean, please. Or maybe you just don’t notice it yourself. I pity you  ㅠㅠ ”

 

 _What’s this? He’s just blabbering nonsense_ , Daniel thinks to himself. He doesn’t notice the smile that’s creeping up his face. He grabs his bag, jacket, and the canned coffee to leave the library.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daniel receives a message on his phone.

 

Mom: son, the board of director’s meeting will also be held by the end of this week. They called for a meeting to decide who to succeed in the company after your father. You have to be there. I’ll see you.

 

The alpha remembers that he has to start working on his research paper in order to be able to pass it on time. He also remembers that the football team has a practice in the morning of that Saturday. Daniel feels overwhelmed by everything. He puts his elbows on the table and massages his forehead with his hands.

 

“Daniel hyung!” Woojin calls when he got inside the classroom. He jogs to daniel’s table. “Can I talk to you for a while? It’s important, about Jihoon.”

 

“Alright” Daniel is puzzled but follows Woojin nevertheless.

 

“Jihoon, he…. He can’t make it to class………. Or to your meetings…. He’s sick.” The younger hesitantly says.

 

“What? Tsk! This is why I don’t like working with omegas!” The older shouts a bit startling the younger.

 

“Uhm, it’s not his fault….. He.. uhh…. He has trouble with his heats. Despite taking medicine regularly, sometimes his heat comes too early or too late. It’s some kind of a anomaly in his biological composition…. I think” Woojin fiddles with his hand. “But it’ll only take a week and it’s not life-threatening so we don’t have to worry,” the younger alpha thinks Daniel would at least be a little bit worried. “He also told me to ask you to go to aphrodite by the end of the week….. since he can’t move much, as you may already know.”

 

Daniel slides his palm at the back of his head in frustration, “fuck!” he paces back and forth thinking of the amount of things he has to do, just this week alone. “I knew never to trust an omega!” He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. He has to keep going, and reminds himself he has a meeting this evening.

 

Woojin only watches the older who goes inside the classroom when the professor entered. The younger can feel dark aura coming from the older.

  
  
  
  
  
  


After the board meeting, Daniel still feels the tense atmosphere. He knows, no, he’s sure most of the current directors want him out and doesn’t want him to succeed.

 

His father approaches him with one of the directors following behind. “Daniel, this is Mr. Choi. His son is getting married this weekend, and he’s inviting us. I can’t really refuse since he’s been our ally from the start.”

 

Daniel purses his lips for a brief second remembering all the things he has to do. Finally, he forces a smile. “Yes, of course, Mr. Choi. I used to play with your sons when we were younger. It only felt like yesterday, now he’s already getting married.” Daniel bows slightly, “Congratulations to your family.”

 

Daniel’s father firmly claps his hand on his son’s back, seemingly proud of him as he usually shows others. When Mr. Choi left, His father turns to face him, all smiles gone from his face. “I heard you’re having trouble with company X.”

 

Daniel is surprised his father knows about this, “No, I’m almost done with my business with them.”

 

His father scoffs, “almost. It’s just some small company and you can’t even handle them? You’re a Kang and you’re going to take over this company soon. I won’t be able to do that if you’re still this incompetent.”

 

Not wanting to make a scene, Daniel only nods while suppressing the discontent in his heart against his father’s words.

 

When he got back to the Zeus house, he immediately sends a message to his happy pill.

 

Daniel: How’s your day?

Ji: Fine.

Daniel: 😁

Ji: how about you?

Daniel: being able to talk to you like this….. It’s getting better 😁

Ji: Daniel…..

Daniel: well, I went to a company meeting today. It was bad, really bad. The atmosphere was suffocating….. I miss you. Can I see you?

Ji: you can’t see me

Daniel: I can and I want to, I can just walk to your house. Please, I need to see you so bad.

Ji: I’m in Masan right now. I…. visited my parents because my dad isn’t feeling well.

Daniel: So you’re from Masan?

Ji: ……. Yeah

Daniel: I hope your dad’s ok.

Ji: he is, he just needs to rest.

Daniel: ugh! I guess I’m only seeing you in my dreams tonight.

Ji: only for tonight, because you’re feeling bad. I’ll let you see me in your dreams 😉

Daniel: I’m always feeling bad! Tomorrow and the day after that, I’ll feel bad too.

Ji: goodnight Daniel.

  


Ji leans the tip of his phone to his forehead as he breathes heavily. After a few more seconds and with much difficulty, he reaches out to put his phone on the bedside table. He remembers he had to take 2 more pills for the night to lessen the pain, intensity, and scent brought about by his irregular heat. Ji sits upright and was about to stand when he noticed the medicine on the table. He reminds himself to thank daehwi for the younger’s help especially for times like this. His irregular heats do not come often, but surely they come: once a year, or twice, especially when he is under immense pressure or stress. He thinks it’s probably the new environment of having to live away from home, the demanding requirements of college, and the stress brought by his unrelenting suitor. It’ll pass, but only after a week or two; one thing’s for sure, he won’t be able to make it to his greek mythology report so he feels apologetic to his partner.

  
  
  
  
  


On his way home, tired, Daniel remembers that Jihoon asked him to come to their house. For whatever reason, and unusual of Daniel, he heeds the younger’s request. Upon reaching the porch of the Aphrodite house, he knocks on the door. He hears footsteps and rustling behind it.

 

“Oh it’s Daniel oppa!” a head pokes out of the door. Daniel doesn’t know this girl, but the latter seems to know him. “Jihoon is expecting you. But you have to wait outside because there’s too much, you know, scent in here, so you probably shouldn’t come inside. Let me just call him for a bit.” The girl goes back inside.

 

Daniel hears some more footsteps. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opens revealing a short brown-haired boy in those familiar hideous glasses, a very thick face mask, and layers and layers of jacket and pullovers.

 

“Can you step back a bit? I took several suppressants today but just to be safe, we should at least be 5 meters apart.” Jihoon’s voice is muffled by the mask.

 

As Daniel is stepping back he opens his mouth, “What are you thinking? Is this some ploy to get me to attack you or something? After ditching our group report you’re trying to seduce me? Let me tell you, you’re not going anywhere with this.” He only half-means it because he always speaks his mind, no holds barred; but the younger takes offence.

 

“Yah! I was very apologetic for having to leave you but it seems my worry is not needed. You don’t even fucking deserve it!” Jihoon visibly frowns. “Here, I tried to do my part since I know I won’t be able to make it to the presentation.” He slams a flash disk on the railings in the porch. “I thought I was going to talk and discuss with a grown man with sufficient maturity. Well, I thought wrong. I hope this could help, even though I’m very sure you’d be able to handle it on your own since you’re a VERY CAPABLE ALPHA!” The younger’s voice was sharp and full of shards. Wanting to finish the conversation, he stepped closer to the door.

 

Somehow, it ticks Daniel off. He’s had enough of people having their way with him. His pride is hurt being lectured and mocked by an omega. “That’s right! I can finish this without your help. I’m even starting to think this project is to let your likes learn from the likes of me, an alpha!” Daniel emphasizes. “Yes! I can do this despite having one or two research papers to pass, having to lead a whole football team to nationals, and having to deal with an unsympathetic inconsiderate father who only thinks of you as a tool of his trade that he must make use of in order to remain in power!” Daniel steps closer to point a finger at Jihoon. “No! You don’t have that! You don’t need to worry about that! BECAUSE YOUR ONLY JOB IS TO FIND AN ALPHA, A YOUNG, RICH, AND POWERFUL ALPHA WHO CAN SUPPORT YOU AND YOUR CHILD AFTER TRICKING THEM INTO HAVING IT WITH YOU! HECK! I BET YOU’RE JUST WAITING FOR AN OPPORTUNITY TO OPEN YOUR LEGS FOR ME”

 

*slap* In a blink of an eye, Jihoon has come close enough to slap daniel on his cheek, startling the latter. Jihoon opens his mouth to speak but closes them  without saying anything. He feels miserable, not because of the derogatory words thrown at him, but because he doesn’t feel the pain. He’s used to being viewed and treated like this; and it pains him to realize that this happened so often that it doesn’t affect him anymore. The world is indeed cruel.

 

On the other hand, Daniel stills as he realizes the harshness of the words he’s just spoken. He knows he’s wrong, but his pride won’t let him apologize first.

 

Finally, the younger breaks the silence in his gentle yet muffled voice; not a tear in his eyes nor a drop on his cheeks. “Go home, Daniel. Take a break or a good long sleep. You’re having a hard time, because of the burden of being an alpha. But it’s not just you, everybody else is, for being a beta or an omega. I told you, even if you’re an alpha, you’re just human, we’re all humans. We can’t bear our burdens alone. You can ask for help from your friends if not your family. Ehem, you even have a boyfriend,” Jihoon feigns ignorance at the last part.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend…. Well, not yet,” the older whispers.

 

“And he’s an omega. Do you think he’d be happy hearing you say those words, which you seem to regret saying? I know you’re a good person, Daniel; and you’re not stupid…... I’m sorry, okay? For the situation that I had to become like this. But I’m not sorry for who I am……. never again.” The younger bites his lower lip. “Here,” Jihoon grabs daniel’s hand and places the flash disk in it. “Let me help you, okay?” When the older doesn’t answer, he pats the older’s head gently and brushes his silver hair. Despite realizing what he’s doing and not knowing why he does it, it felt right. So jihoon kept doing that until they heard laughter from a group of students on the other side of the street. This startled both causing them to take a step back away from each other.

 

When Jihoon was about to enter the house, Daniel finally muttered, “I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean that. Not just because I’m afraid you might tell Ji about this, but because I really didn’t mean it. Like you said, I was having a hard time, though I hate to admit it. But I shouldn’t be throwing these things on you, or others.”

 

Jihoon turns around to smile, “I know.Just…. Be careful with your words.” He walks to the door to enter the house and gently closes the door behind him.

 

Daniel watched Jihoon weakly limp back to the house. It was short but he knew the other was having difficulty moving, being in heat and all.

 

When Daniel got back to his room, he hesitantly opens the contents of the flash disk. To his pleasant surprise, he found that his partner has finished the rest of the report, with notes for Daniel to remember while doing the presentation. Daniel doesn’t show any emotion on his face, but deep inside, he is very thankful because he probably would not have anymore time to prepare this when the presentation is due on Monday morning, only 24 hours from now. Somehow, he knows the omega probably had a hard time preparing this because of the other’s weakened state. Hence, he’s even more thankful and is starting to view Jihoon as a competent omega unlike others of his kind. Daniel also thinks about Jihoon’s words: he’s right, he can rely on others. He grabs his phone,

 

Daniel: Hyung, is the offer to accompany me to company X still available?

Seongwoo: Wow! This is new ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ but a good kind of new 😀 Of course it is!

 

Daniel messages another person,

 

Daniel: Can you listen to my ranting? 😞😟

( _ji is typing_ )

  
  
  
  
  
  


Monday morning came and Daniel was able to successfully do the presentation alone. Later that week, with the help of his friends, he was able to lift a few burdens off his shoulders. He wouldn’t admit it, but Daniel is thankful for Jihoon’s words; his kindness and understanding, so much that after a week, when Jihoon was able to get back to class, it was Daniel who approached him. “Hi! How are you feeling?”

 

Jihoon and Woojin look at each other puzzled. Woojin pointed his hand outside the room, saying he’ll go out for a bit.

 

“I’m feeling better, thanks for the concern.” Jihoon places his stuff on the table. “How about you?”

 

“Great, I’m feeling great……. Thanks.”

 

Jihoon pushes his eyeglasses upward and flashes a small smile, “I’m glad.”

 

“So….. do you want to go out for lunch later? My treat” The older suggests.

 

“I should be treating because I left you behind,” Jihoon insists.

 

With a genuine smile, the older insists on treating the other, “You didn’t leave me behind. And, it’s a thanks, you did finish the report”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen as he couldn’t suppress the smile threatening to break out, “you used my research? That’s great!”

 

“Yeah… so, lunch?”

 

“Sure!” But Jihoon remembers Ji, “as…... friends?”

 

Daniel flashes his bunny smile, “Of course!”

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. His Story #5

 

 

 

It’s been a while since Ji and Daniel started exchanging messages. Aside from accompanying Daniel to some errands, the two haven’t really gone out together. After Daniel helped the aphrodites cook in a celebratory dinner for reaching his 12th errand, the members managed to convince Ji to go out with Daniel-- outside the university. It’ll be their first date….. which Ji vehemently denies because they’re only friends. Ji agreed only if they have it in the middle of the day.

  


After watching a movie, Ji insists he has to go back because he has classes in the evening.

 

“Then let me drive you to school, to your building,” the alpha whines as he draws circles on the omega’s soft hand. The two are seated next to each other in a cafe where they had a molten lava cake for dessert-- it’s ji’s favorite.

 

“No!” His loud voice startles the both of them, “I mean, I still have to buy a few things before going back…… and this is pretty close to uni. I’ll be fine. Besides, I don’t want to be seen by your fans” Ji flashes his most convincing smile in hopes that he could convince the other. Deep inside, he’s racking his brains out for any excuse to stop Daniel from driving him to school.

 

“I can wait. Let me do this for you, please?” Daniel insists.

 

“And I know you’re busy; I don’t want to waste your time...... Next time,” Ji smiles.

 

“So there’ll be a next time?” Daniel is surprised that Ji was the one who initiated the idea.

 

Ji curses himself inside, despite really wanting a next time, his heart is still guarded. But he smiles through his inner turmoil and just brushes the other’s silver hair. “Yes,” Ji ignores the light pink blush on his face.

 

“I can’t change your mind?” The alpha turns to face Ji completely to tuck the other’s hair into his reddening ears. Ji shakes his head lightly. Then there was silence as the two stare at each other longingly.

 

The older whines and clings to the younger’s arm, “I don’t want to go back. I hope we could stay like this forever.”

 

Ji chuckles at the childlike person beside him, “you want to stay forever bloated with the amount of food we had?”

 

After a few more minutes of playful banter, the two realize that they really need to get going. They part ways at the entrance of the cafe. Although reluctant, Daniel turns around to walk away. Ji stays in his place, making sure Daniel really leaves.

 

When the older is out of sight, Ji bolts inside the cafe to go to the restroom. He looks around to make sure no one’s from school. When he doesn’t see any familiar face, he goes inside and hastily changes his clothes. He puts on the huge cream-colored pullover; he takes out his usual eyeglasses; and he runs his hands through his hair in wanton directions to release his wavy locks. Finally, he looks himself in the mirror and is satisfied that there’s no trace of Ji. He can do this in school, but that’s too risky.

 

Ji slightly opens the bathroom door to check again for any familiar face; luckily, he doesn’t recognize any so he comes out completely. Realizing that he’ll be late for class, he runs outside the door of the cafe.

  


Unknown to Jihoon, an observing eye was watching him. The pair of eyes widen when he saw that a beautiful young man entered the bathroom, but a nerdy looking boy came out. He first noticed Jihoon when he saw the infamous alpha Kang Daniel out on a date, who was also a sophomore, same as him. At first, he didn’t really care, but he was startled when the same beautiful boy bolted back inside the cafe straight into the restroom.

 

Unable to make out a logical reasoning behind what he just saw, he smiles to himself. “hmmm…. interesting,” Jungkook mutters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope seeing Jk's name in there is not too weird 😅


	10. Ambrosia and Nectar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I really wanted to finish this and I have written most parts, just haven't edited so I guess I will try to finish this despite the news about Daniel. More importantly, these are only fictional characters borrowing a face and a name from real persons. But if this doesn't sit well with you, I hope that you just not read this and not send me hates hahaha
> 
> Secondly, there's a lot of changing POV, and I like conversations between characters, so I hope despite all these it's still understandable.
> 
> Thirdly, I don't know how to put a good title.
> 
> Lastly, I still like NW hahaha forgive my delusional ass. Though I am happy for Daniel really :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon holds Daehwi  by his shoulders forcing the younger to face him. “Let’s see…. Hair, check” Jihoon tucks down a fringe sticking out on his friend’s hair. “Clothes, check” Jihoon brushes off an invisible dust from Daehwi’s shoulder. “Cologne” Jihoon sniffs at the younger causing the latter to roll his eyes, “check. What else? hmmmmm…. ” he gives his friend a once-over, “breath?” Jihoon moves his face to smell at his friend’s breath, “check???”

 

“Stop it, hyung. Why are you more nervous than I am? I’m the one going on a date here!” Daehwi pushes his hyung away.

 

“Hey hey hey I’m the pimp here, I need to make sure I can sell you away by today.” Jihoon sticks his tongue out with a wink.

 

Daehwi, full of it, leaves his friend behind and walks away. Jihoon runs after him, “I’m just kidding!” He giggles as he clings onto his friends arm, “I don’t want to give our baby away~” The younger tries harder to push his clingy hyung and they make their way to the meeting place with Daehwi’s friend whom he met at the initiation party but couldn’t contact until a few days earlier.

 

 

 

When they reached the cafe, the two are amazed at the beautiful interior. There are flowers everywhere: in huge pots in the corners of the room; in the smaller vases scattered hanging through the walls; and others hanging from the ceiling. It was an indoor garden; Daehwi and Jihoon chose the table where there is most sunlight.

 

“Hyung! Hyung! Take my picture from that angle, make sure the green wall behind me is seen! Also make sure the effect of the sun’s rays is there.” Daehwi passes his phone to his friend.

 

“So pretty!” Jihoon continuously takes the photos.

 

Daehwi blushes and tucks his loose hair on his ears, “hyung~”

 

“I mean the flowers, they’re so pretty,” the older chuckles, causing Daehwi to pout. Nonetheless, Jihoon keeps taking the shots.

 

As the two keep taking photos left and right of the insta-worthy cafe, they hear a voice behind them. “Daehwi?”

 

The two friends turn to look at where the voice came from, “Daehwi? Is that you?”

 

“Ah! Jinyoung?” Daehwi stands up and bashfully smiles, motioning to show Jinyoung the empty seat beside him.

 

“Hi! How are you? Sorry about the very delayed contact,” Jinyoung, emphasizing on the word very, moves closer to Daehwi. “By the way, this is my friend,” he motions his hand to show the person behind him, “Jungkook hyung. He was the one who suggested this place.”

 

Jungkook smiles and Jihoon feels the other’s meaningful gaze at him, as if the other knows something Jihoon doesn’t; but the latter ignores it since it’s their first meeting and the stranger couldn’t possibly know anything about him. 

 

“Hi, Jungkook” Jungkook extends his hand to shake Jihoon’s which the younger takes. “Jihoon,” the younger replies.

 

Jungkook only nods in Daehwi’s direction, puzzling him as he was also expecting a handshake. He instead turns back to Jinyoung, “How are you? Are you going back to school?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine now. I just fell down the stairs. Hehehe stupid right? But my leg had to be in a cast for a whole month! Can you believe? I told my mom they were overreacting, forcing me to miss school for a few months.” Jinyoung takes the seat next to Daehwi.

 

Jungkook chuckles, “That’s because he’s a momma’s boy.” He took the seat on the other side of Jinyoung.

 

“Ah! Hyung~!” Jinyoung protests

 

The four of them are seated in a round table: Daehwi, Jihoon, Jungkook, and Jinyoung.

 

Daehwi and Jihoon chuckle at the two’s antics. They learned that Jungkook is Jinyoung’s childhood friend, and that Jinyoung is a freshman while Jungkook is a sophomore. Jihoon notes that the two are like brothers, much like he, Daehwi and Woojin. 

 

It’s easy to see that Daehwi and Jinyoung really hit it off. They could talk about movies and they’d have the same opinion; they could talk about the weather and even if they have different thoughts they would just agree with the other. They could talk about music and their contrasting tastes would still suit the other’s. The two could talk about anything and everything and it doesn’t seem that they’d run out of things to tell the other. Jihoon is sure he can see the two making heart eyes at each other.

 

More importantly, Jihoon closely observes Jinyoung, because Daehwi seems to fancy him despite having known each other for a very short period of time. He wants to know if this man is worthy of his best friend, because if not, he’ll do anything to cut him off (before he gets killed by Daehwi tho). In Jihoon’s eyes, Daehwi is the cutest baby, he can’t let anything hurt that big baby, _who could even do that?_ So he watches; every movement, every word; _like a hawk!_ he thinks to himself. 

 

Daehwi notices his hyung’s squinting eyes. While Jinyoung is animatedly telling the story about how his goldfish missed him during the month he couldn’t go home, Daehwi discreetly kicks his Jihoon’s foot, causing the latter to wince in pain. With his eyes, Daehwi screams at Jihoon, _Hyung! What are you doing? You’re being weird! If you think you’re being intimidating, you’re not. You’re only making a fool of yourself, and ME if they knew I had a weird friend. BEHAVE!_ Daehwi glares at his friend, then goes back to listening intently to Jinyoung, all smiles.

 

 _Daehwi ah~ I’m just watching him closely to make sure he’s a good boy~_ Jihoon pouts with too much cuteness that Jungkook chuckles. Jihoon almost forgot about the friend. While Daehwi and Jinyoung are too engrossed in their conversation, Jihoon turns to Jungkook with the former’s face dusted in pink feeling a bit embarrassed.

 

“You’re cute” Jungkook smiles.

 

That smile and compliment brings butterflies to Jihoon. If it were possible to blush a deeper shade, Jihoon is sure he is doing so. His puffy cheeks only become more prominent as he tries to hide his smile but utterly fails. Jihoon looks down on his fiddling hands. “That was weird, right?”

 

“No, it was cute-- you and your friend.” Jungkook puts his elbows on the table to be closer to Jihoon. He continues to stare at Jihoon, fascinations all over Jungkook’s face; and Jihoon just continues to blush, not knowing how to react to the handsome stranger staring at him.

 

Jungkook and Jihoon are startled by Daehwi and Jinyoung’s chairs screeching as the two stood up. “We’re gonna order food. What do you guys want?” Jinyoung steps behind his chair.

 

“I’ll have their steak,” Jungkook announces to which Jinyoung nods.

 

Daehwi turns to Jihoon and pats his head as if the latter is the baby, “I’ll get you their chicken, nngg~” The younger mocks the older by making baby sounds.

 

“Yah, stop it!” Jihoon removes the younger’s hand. “But yes, I’ll get that. Thank you.”

 

Jinyoung and Daehwi continue their deep conversation about who knows what while they walk to the counter to place their order.

 

“Sunbaenim,” Jihoon musters the courage to talk, “why did you accompany jinyoung-shi? We could’ve stayed at home instead of being dragged along here.” He tries to avoid the impending lull and awkward moment when the other two left.

 

“Ji” Jungkook smiles again.

 

This completely startles Jihoon, “eh?”

 

“Ji, can I call you that? Ji is short for Jihoon right?” Jungkook cocks his head to the side with a puzzled look.

 

“No, it’s not… uhh.. ” Jihoon is breaking in cold sweats. “.... what?”

 

“But, there’s something that doesn’t make sense….” Jungkook motions for Jihoon to come closer as if he’s going to whisper in the younger’s ear.

 

At first, Jihoon couldn’t move, still surprised at being called Ji out of nowhere, especially by a person he barely knows. After a minute, Jihoon does move closer.

 

Jungkook motions to whisper in his ear, but speaks in a normal volume “Why would you need to wear those big eyeglasses and oversized shirt when you look just as good without them?” He moves back to his chair, smiling contentedly with his hands meeting at the fingertips forming a diamond. 

 

Jihoon, on the other hand, froze in place. 

 

“Hyung? What’s wrong?” Daehwi and Jinyoung settles back to their seat.

 

“Eh? Nothing, nothing….. You’re back?” Jihoon leans back to his seat, taking secret glances at Jungkook.

 

“Online reviews said their lemon chicken is the best so that’s what I got for you.” Daehwi raises a thumbs up on his best friend.

 

Jihoon forces a weak smile, “yeah? Thanks”

 

“What did you order for me bae bae?” Jungkook shifts to his friend

 

“You said you wanted steak~! Why are you asking~” Jinyoung whines.

 

“Alright alright” Jungkook chuckles while ruffling the younger’s hair.

 

“This hyung really likes to make nicknames out of nowhere. It’s embarrassing, really,” Jinyoung blushes.

 

“Oh?!” Jihoon finally makes a genuine reaction, “so that was my nickname?”

 

Jungkook smiles, but before he could speak, Jinyoung interrupts “what? You already gave him a nickname? That was fast, I guess you two got really close, huh?”

 

“That’s new” Daehwi comments and he looks questioningly at Jihoon.

 

“Oh it’s nothing elaborate. Anyway, we were just talking about why I accompanied bae bae here when we could’ve stayed at home,” Jungkook moves closer to the table. “Well, jinyoung here begged me to go with him, he was so nervous--” 

 

Jinyoung tries to cover his friend’s mouth abruptly, “hyung~! Stop~!”

 

“Hahaha!” Jungkook moves his face away, “he was so nervous because he was excited to meet you again”

 

“Hyung!” Jinyoung stands up to cover his cousin’s mouth. Daehwi blushes deep red.

 

“Uwaaah~~ That’s so adorable,” Jihoon back to his normal self coos at the youngers’ cuteness overload.

 

“Right? Hence, my presence here,” Jungkook finishes grabbing at his friend’s hands.

 

“Jinyoung ah, if it makes you feel any better, I’m here for the same reason. Daehwi said he was happy you messa-- ouch!” Daehwi pinches his hyung’s arm, “what was that for?”

 

Jungkook laughs out loud, while Jinyoung who was already blushing covers his face with his hands. Jihoon finds the older man’s laughter enticing that he laughs out loud with him while brushing his pinched arm with his palm. Daehwi only blushes further.

 

Thankfully, the food arrived forcing a halt on the embarrassing topic. The four of them get to know each other over good food.

 

Jinyoung and Daehwi realize they get along really really well especially when it comes to music, so they decided to head to the nearest record store. Jihoon has to go back soon because he has tons of work to do, and Jungkook offers to walk him to university.

 

“Ah! Are you part of any fraternity, hyung?” Jihoon feels closer to Jungkook after learning that they both went to the same high school. (Definitely not because he finds the older’s smile cute.)

 

“I’m not part of any, so I’ll be going straight to the uni’s dormitories. But I’ll walk you to your house, aphrodite right?” Jungkook remembers from their conversation earlier.

 

“Really, I’d think you’re at least part of an athlete house, since… you seem pretty bulked up…. I honestly envy you, hyung” Jihoon feels his arms up as if expecting muscle growth over the course of the day.

 

Jungkook chuckles, “you’re not bad yourself. There’s no need to bulk up, it might not go well with your cute face.” They’ve gotten pretty close to university.

 

“Hyung~” Jihoon blushes and lightly punches the other on the shoulder, “what are you saying~?”

 

Jungkook “What~? It’s true, you look cute, whether you’re hair is straight…. with fitted clothes and without your eyeglasses… ” Jihoon’s smile fades away, he halts in his path, “or when you’re like this, with your huge eyeglasses in this oversized pullover, which by the way looks cute on you,” Jungkook also stops walking when he realized Jihoon stopped. He walks back to step closer to the younger, “even with your wavy hair.” Jungkook smiles mischievously.

 

Jihoon forces a chuckle, he’s conflicted whether he’d feel happy being called cute, but he’s scared about this person knowing a secret he shouldn’t, “what? I… what?”

 

“Oh? Was that not you, in the cafe the other day on a date with Kang Daniel? I was sure that was you, I almost didn’t recognize you when you went inside the bathroom all pretty, then came out all, Jihoonie~” Jungkook keeps his bunny smile. “Still cute by the way”

 

Jihoon hasn’t moved for a few minutes: contemplating life, but mostly how he could shut this Hyung up forever to keep his secret. He remembers Daniel, the feel of his lips, his hands, and the butterflies he sends Jihoon everytime; he remembers Daniel’s words and promises giving Ji a sense of sincerity. He doesn’t want to hurt him, he doesn’t want to lose that smile. He’s not ready to be exposed, not when he hasn’t even sorted out his own feelings.

 

A few more beats and Jungkook laughs again, “Hahaha! You gotta admit, your reaction is pretty funny.”

 

“Huh? W-what?” 

 

“What I’m saying is that your secret’s safe with me” Jungkook whispers with a wink. “Did you really think no one would see you when you’re with the famous Kang Daniel?” When Jihoon still doesn’t move, Jungkook drags him by the hand, “Like I told you, your secret’s safe with me. Now come on, it’s getting late.”

 

“You’re actually pretty famous in our year…. Well, Ji is. I...honestly didn’t care, that is until I met you today. What a coincidence, right? Does your friend Daehwi know?” He turns to Jihoon, “I can’t believe Daniel is too slow to see that Jihoon and Ji are only one perso--” Jihoon covers Jungkook’s mouth and looks around if anybody heard.

 

“You said you were gonna keep it a secret~?” Jihoon whisper-whines.

 

Jungkook gently grabs Jihoon’s hand to remove it from his mouth, he chuckles. “I will I will. I was just playing with you. You’re reaction is really funny, I can’t help it.” He starts to walk towards the university.

 

“How am I supposed to believe you?” Jihoon jogs to catch up to Jungkook.

 

The older shrugs, “You just have to believe in me.”

 

“Hyung~ you have to promise me!”

 

“I promise! Hahaha!”

 

Jihoon leaps to step in front of Jungkook, blocking the latter’s path. “I’ll be watching you, hyung” Jihoon squints and points his index and middle finger to his eyes and then to Jungkook. “Like a hawk!” Instead of intimidation, Jungkook finds the latter even cuter.

 

The two walk back to university while Jihoon keeps making Jungkook promise he won’t tell. Jungkook is almost annoyed. Fortunately, they arrive in front of the Aphrodite house.

 

“Hyung, promise me…. Please~ I will tell him…. Just not now… please”

 

Jungkook rolls his eyes, “for the nth time, I promise. I told you I don’t really care about what you guys do with your life. I just thought it was a coincidence and it would be funny to tease you. Well, it was fun earlier, but you’re starting to get on my nerves.” He jokingly teases the younger, “I promised didn’t I?”

 

“Let me see if you’re telling the truth,” Jihoon grabs Jungkook’s face and pulls it closer to his face causing the older to crouch a bit. The younger stares at the other’s eyes, “........I…….. I can’t see.” 

 

At that conclusion, Jihoon lets go of the elder’s face and sighs in resignation, “I won’t really be able to do anything if you tell anybody…… hhhhh~ go ahead, just tell everybody, not much will happen anyway, my life’s just gonna be ruined, as if it hasn’t been yet.” Jihoon, without turning back goes inside the house.

 

Unknown to Jihoon, Jungkook was stunned, left frozen in his place. Jungkook ever so lightly blushes at the sight of the eyes holding galaxies in them. Despite the glasses, the younger’s eyes are very big, and glassy, and clear. He places a hand on his eyes and chuckles to himself. He ignores the feeling of being tickled in the stomach and heads to the dormitories.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin and Jihoon walk around the cafeteria to look for available seats. Daehwi would have been with them if not for Jinyoung who always invite him to eat somewhere else.

 

“Jihoonie~!” a familiar voice calls out. “Woojinie~ over here!” It was Jaehwan waving his hands to call out the two to their table. The freshmen walks to the older’s table. There they found Daniel and Seongwoo seated together, the former flashing his blinding smile.

 

“Yay~ I’m having lunch with Jihoonie again~” Jaehwan exclaims trying to act cute. They’ve been eating together ever since Daniel became fond of Jihoon. The two became closer after the greek mythology report, with Daniel always approaching Jihoon to say _Hi_ and to tell him about some of the things he’s done that day or the other day or simply whatever. The change in atmosphere between them was not drastic, it just slowly became a thing after a few weeks of greeting each other in the hallways. He recalls the multiple occasions that Daniel, out of nowhere initiates small talk with him when they bump into each other in class or in the hallways:

 

_Jihoonie~ I have to go to a party again tonight. Ugh, my parents are trying to kill me! Don’t they know I need to graduate first before they can slave me away?_

 

_Jihoonie, I’m hungry…_

 

_Jihoonie~ I’m so happy today because I’m going out with Ji. You’ve heard of him right? Don’t worry, even if you’re not as pretty as Ji, I know you’ll find someone who’ll like you too._

 

 _Ji-hoo-nie~ Seongwoo’s being annoying again. I keep telling him I’m okay but he still keeps bothering me I need some help. I know you told me I need to admit it when I need help, but now I don’t! Ugh, he_ _keeps pestering me I might punch him._

 

_Coach asked me to let go of another member. Doesn’t he have faith in me? I know I can help improve their records; he’s not even doing anything to help._

 

 _Jihoonie, I’m buying chicken for Ji. He’s so cute when he hears_ _about chicken; his eyes just light up, it’s incredible!_

 

_Hoonie, why is your hair always a mess?_

 

 

 

 

 

Going back to the five of them Daniel proudly reminds his friends, “I’m his only hyung-friend here” causing Jaehwan to roll his eyes. “We’re friends now too, right? Jihoonie” The poseidon rubs his cheeks unto Jihoon’s.

 

Jihoon forces a  laughter, they have become close but he still finds his hyung’s strange antics weird at he least. He and Woojin couldn’t really refuse their upperclassmen when they invite the two to eat with them. The freshmen don’t hate it, they have fun watching the three older men’s funny dynamics.

 

Jaehwan takes the kimchi from Seongwoo’s plate, while Daniel drinks from Jaehwan’s soda when he realized that his soda can is empty. None of them argue about the others’ action, but they argue about the littlest of things. 

 

“Don’t seat next to Jaehwan” Seongwoo tells woojin, “he farts a lot and it smells so bad.” Daniel laughs out loud, while Jihoon giggles. The comment caused Woojin to grimace and scoot away from the poseidon. Jaehwan ignores as if he’s used to it and that there’s nothing to be ashamed of.

 

Wiping his tears away, Jihoon notes, “Don’t worry hyung, woojinie also likes to fart”

 

Because it’s true, woojin can only scream at his friend, “Yah!”

 

The five of them continue their playful exchange as they become even closer, thanks to the cheerful hyungs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There has been so much to do and Jihoon is neck-deep in schoolwork. At the end of everyday he is only looking forward to just letting himself drop on his bed. He closes his eyes for a bit while walking his way home, when he opened them, he sees a familiar tall and handsome man with black hair in skinny jeans at the end of the path lined up with pine trees. Not wanting to meet him, Jihoon makes a u-turn to use a different path to go to his next class.

 

“Jihoonie!” the man calls out forcing the omega to stop in his tracks thinking whether to entertain the person calling out to him. He decides to run away. Unfortunately for him, the man was easily able to catch up to him after only a few jogs, _what with those long muscular thighs, how could he not?_

 

Grabbing onto the younger’s shoulder, “Jihoonie, why are you running away?” Jungkook chuckles. “I’m not a monster, am I?”

 

“Hyung~ I wasn’t running away, hehehe” Jihoon fakes a chuckle. “Do you need anything?” He feigned concern.

 

“Have lunch with me tomorrow” Jungkook flashes a smile showing his bunny teeth, “and the day after that, and the day after that, and everyday after that.”

 

“What? Don’t you have any friends?” The younger questions.

 

Jungkook becomes serious, “I can’t take it anymore.”

 

This worries Jihoon, _does he really not have friends?_ “What is it?”

 

“I can’t take being a 3rd wheel anymore!” Jungkook looks solemn. “Daehwi and Jinyoung….. They’re always flirting!” He turns to Jihoon, “I’m happy for Jinyoung, really…. But it’s annoying! And weird! And! Argh!” He ruffles his own hair, “I’m going crazy here!”

 

“That’s it? Then why don’t you have lunch with your other friends?” Jihoon exasperates.

 

“I have my reasons.” The older nonchalantly answers. “You have another friend right? Woojin was it? Just get me out of this misery”

 

Jihoon sighs once more, “why don’t you just have lunch with u—“ Jihoon froze. He remembers Daniel, Jaehwan and Seongwoo. He can’t possibly let THIS hyung in the same table as them. _He’s a ticking time-bomb!_ Jihoon is not ready to tell Daniel, especially now that they’ve become closer.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying! I’m gonna have lunch with you. Do you guys usually go to the cafeteria, I usually don’t but I’m down if that’s what it takes to be free from those two tip-toeing around each other. They’re almost dating!” Jungkook blabbers as he ruffles his own hair.

 

The younger breaks out in cold sweat because the mere thought of having Jungkook in the same vicinity as Daniel scares him; Jihoon isn’t even sure why. Is it because he doesn't want to ruin the blossoming friendship with his upperclassmen? Is it because he doesn’t want to humiliate Daniel in front of his friends? Is it because he doesn’t want to break the genuine smile that secretly makes the omega’s heart flutter? Is it because he doesn’t want to see pain in the other’s eyes as it also breaks his heart a little? Or is it simply because of the guilt of doing something wrong? 

 

“No no no! Not the cafeteria! Let’s eat outside…... like in the school park. Many students eat there too, and it’s more quiet in there. We’ll buy our food from the cafeteria, and then eat outside. That’s a great idea!” 

 

“Hmm… I guess, whatever gets those two out of my sight. So, see you on Monday?” The older grumbles but seem convinced, much to Jihoon’s relief.

 

“Yeah, monday” Jihoon forces a smile.

 

Jungkook bids the younger goodbye leaving the latter behind.

 

Jihoon releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. _Crisis averted, fighting jihoon ah!_ He throws a fist into the air. He knows he can’t hide the secret forever, but he doesn’t know when to come clean. Jihoon is not ready for the look of betrayal in Daniel’s eyes when he finds out. He swears it’s only because the older will look like a kicked puppy and Jihoon doesn’t have the heart to hurt puppies.

 

 

 

 

 

“Jihoonie?” Jihoon froze as another crisis arrives. “Daniel hyung…. What’s up?”

 

Daniel watches the back of Jungkook walking away. “You know Jungkook?”

 

The younger feels another wave of cold sweat, “ah, ye-yeah! We’re….. From the same high school. He’s my sunbae…… and we’ve become close!” Jihoon is sure he is not a liar, and even he’s amazed at how he can lie through his teeth.

 

“Is that so?” Daniel trails off, as if something is bothering him. After a few beats, he turns to Jihoon, “anyway, I have a practice match next week with another university. Do you want to come?”

 

Much to Jihoon’s relief, another crisis averted. After realizing what he was asked, now he’s just puzzled because he didn’t think they were this close to be inviting each other out for nothing.

 

“Oh! Jaehwan and Seongwoo are coming so they asked me to ask you too, and Woojin, and your other omega friend…. Daehwi!” Daniel stutters.

 

Jihoon thinks for a bit but when he looked at Daniel and finds an expectant puppy, he can’t help but find it so endearing; so he concludes that nothing could go wrong, right? He’s just going out with friends. He agrees with the excuse that there’s not much to do next week anyway.

 

Daniel catches himself too happy, “I mean, great! We can all eat out after.” He couldn’t suppress his widest smile. “See you next week?”

 

The younger simply nods the older’s way. Now that he’s left alone, his mess of a college life finally dawns on him. He feels restricted in constant fear of being exposed, so he thinks long and hard, but the only solution he could think of is to go with the saying _keep your friends close, but your enemy closer._ He just has to keep a closer eye on Jungkook who as of this day remains as a stranger to Jihoon; despite the older’s handsome face as if he was sculpted by the gods, he is almost like the devil’s incarnate— always teasing Jihoon, threatening to reveal his secret, only to laugh it off in the end. Jihoon decides to spy on the enemy in the meantime and learn more about him; it turns out their planned lunch together are a blessing in disguise to get his plan into action (if that could be called a plan at all).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

During lunchtime a few days after, seongwoo looks around, “I haven’t seen Jihoon during this time for,” he uses his fingers to count, “3days? I miss him”

 

If Daniel was affected, he doesn’t show it. “Oh yeah? I didn’t notice” he only shrugs. He has seen the younger during classes, they greet each other as usual, but the younger just disappears whenever it’s lunchtime. Daniel had to fight himself to not ask Jihoon about it. He’s not clingy, he swears.

 

Jaehwan pokes the silver haired alpha, “liar, I know you miss our dongsaengs too!”

 

Daniel unknowingly furrows his brows, “I don’t. I only miss Ji.”

 

Jaehwan and Seongwoo catches on to something, but doesn’t talk about it.

 

“I miss woojine~ we could’ve been great together” jaehwan sighs.

 

“Oh! There’s woojinie!” Seongwoo points with his finger. “Woojin ah!” He waves his hands.

 

Woojin stops in his tracks, he hesitates a bit before deciding to go to the elders’ table. “Hyung-deul” the alpha fakes a smile.

 

Jaehwan jumps right in to hug Woojin and rub their cheeks together, “where have you been?! We missed you”

 

Daniel continues eating his food, trying hard not to ask for Jihoon. Seongwoo notices when he side-eyed the younger, so he asks in the former’s stead, “where’s jihoon? And where have you two been eating lunch?”

 

“Ahm, we were…….” woojin nervously shifts his eyes from left to right thinking of a good excuse, “wanted a change of atmosphere, because it’s too crowded here and noisy.” He looks at his older friends who doesn’t seem convinced, “and! Jihoon has the asthma so being inside closed areas for long periods is bad for his health.” The hades face palms himself in his head.

 

“Really? How is he?” Daniel worries. He didn’t know about Jihoon’s illness and he feels disappointed for not knowing. He noticed his friends knowing looks and pretends not to care as much.

 

“He’s fine now, actually he’s outside waiting for me. I just bought soda because we forgot.” He abruptly stands up because staying longer means digging his own grave. “Anyway! See you around!” He leaves the three stunned.

 

“What was that?” Jaehwan asks as he turns to return to his food.

 

Seongwoo and daniel shrug their shoulders. Daniel secretly glances at the back of woojin hurrying to go outside.

  
  


Jihoon slaps woojin in the back of his head. “What the fuck? Woojin?!” The omega whisper-shouts so that Jungkook who was eating with them won’t hear.

 

“Ow! Well I couldn’t think of anything else.” Woojin rubs the back of his head.

 

Jihoon sighs in exasperation.

 

“What are you talking about?” Jungkook takes a bite of his pork tonkotsu. The three are seated at one of the gazebos outside the canteen.

 

“Nothing, hyung. By the way, how’s their tonkotsu? I’ve always wanted to try that” jihoon feigns interest.

 

“It’s really good! Wanna have a bite?” Jungkook offers a piece of sliced tonkotsu. It was so fast, jihoon was caught off guard when a fork of meat was shoved in his mouth. “Good, right?” The older smiles.

 

“Mmmmfff….” jihoon bites down the food, “don’t just shove things in my mouth!”

 

Woojin chokes on his food sending him into coughing fits. Jungkook laughs hard at the sight of Jihoon rubbing woojin’s back because the latter was shocked with his friend’s words. 

 

When woojin got better, jihoon rolls his eyes and returns to his food. “Ugh! Your dirty minds! I can’t believe!”

 

It seems daniel has been seeing jihoon and jungkook together more frequently. He didn’t mean to but as soon as he exited the cafeteria with his two friends in tow, his eyes naturally looked for jihoon and woojin. Then there it was, the two eating alone with Jungkook. He feels slight discomfort but he doesn’t show; nor does he call out his friend’s attention to the odd group of three. 

 

What stops the alpha in his tracks, though, is seeing Jungkook lovingly share his food to Jihoon and even feeding the younger. His two friends bump into him, “niel? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing hyung,” daniel smiles and drags his friends away

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


After a few days of spending time with Jihoon and Woojin, Jungkook finds himself fond of the trio— yes, including Daehwi. Although he chose to leave his cousin and his almost-boyfriend alone, he finds himself looking forward to lunch and seeing Woojin always stealing Jihoon’s pudding, or Jihoon trying to interrogate Jungkook on his personal background (but miserably fails), or Woojin joining Jungkook in teasing Jihoon. Sometimes Daehwi and Jinyoung would join them and they all go out for a movie after.

 

One particular morning, he takes his time to walk to his first class by walking through the street of fire trees while humming a beautiful melody; it was almost magical. However, his attention is called by a bunch of snickers and loud voices throwing a round of curses and insults.

 

“You think you’re all that just because you’re close to Daniel oppa? Heh! He won’t like you so don’t even dream about it!” One girl says.

 

Another boy speaks, “You’re not the only omega he’s become close with so stop acting all high and mighty, whore!”

 

Jungkook shuts his eyes close trying to stop himself from going over to stop what seems to be bullying. _Kookie, it’s not your problem, no need to act hero now._ After a few more moments, he couldn’t help himself and walks over.

 

“Get off me! It’s not my problem your _oppa~_ doesn’t notice you, don’t blame your shit on me!”

 

Jungkook recognizes that deep alluring voice, although now it’s full of shards and mockery. He smiles to himself. 

 

When he got close enough, he shouts “Professor! There’s bullying over here, quick!”

 

When the group of 2 girls and 1 boy scramble away from Jihoon while cursing and promising to get him another time, Jungkook walks closer to the omega. “Why do you always attract trouble?” 

 

“I don’t!” Jihoon stands up and brushes off the dust from his lap shirt. “Maybe you bring bad luck to those around you…..” Jungkook rolls his eyes. “But thanks.”

 

The two start to walk, “so, what was that about? Has it been going on for a while?”

 

“Something about me being close to Daniel, I’m not sure ‘cuz they just pushed me down suddenly and messed up my already messy hair.” Jihoon pushed his huge eyeglasses upwards resting on the higher part of his nose bridge.

 

“As Ji? They know your secret too?” The older wonders.

 

“No, as Jihoon. We got closer because of a class report, and then he just kept approaching me for some reason.” He rolls his eyes, as if he wasn’t happy about it. Deep inside, he can’t help but feel a sense of superiority that Daniel voluntarily befriended him, despite the initial antagonistic feelings between them.

 

“Isn’t that dangerous for your secret?” Jungkook turns to Jihoon causing the latter to face him. The older is genuinely surprised and puzzled that both of Jihoon’s persona are close friends with Daniel. For a person who is desperately trying to keep a secret, Jihoon is being careless, he thinks. He tries to tell Jihoon off but there’s really not much to be done because they’ve all become close friends. At this, Jungkook doesn’t have to wonder because Jihoon is just easy to get close to: he’s fun, sincere, genuinely caring with his friends, and nice, overall; although a bit violent, sometimes clumsy.

 

Jungkook absentmindedly reaches out a hand towards the other’s face making Jihoon flustered to close his eyes, “what’s so good about Kang Daniel anyway?” Jungkook mutters as he was only going to remove a leaf from Jihoon’s hair, probably from the fall. But because the younger closed his eyes, Jungkook notices the long eyelashes and plump red lips. Surely, anyone else would find it easy to fall for this beauty…. another reason why Daniel would definitely be friends with both Ji and Jihoon.

 

Jihoon hears a chuckle, so when he opened his eyes he saw a bunny smile and crescent eyes, almost mocking him, while the older shows him the removed leaf. Jihoon’s cheeks burn red. “Thanks”

 

“What are you thinking, blushing so cutely like this?” Jungkook moves his face closer.

 

Jihoon looks sideways, “what~? Nothing. I’m not blushing,” he cups his face with his two hands.

 

Jungkook laughs, “Let’s go. We’re gonna be late. Where’s your class?” They continue walking.

 

“In the old Arts Building. Where’s yours, hyung?”

 

“Great! Let’s go.” The older ignores the question. “You should ask for help when they bully you. Or you could tell me,” he shrugs.

 

“What? No, hyung! It’s gonna cause a bigger scene! And I don’t want that. I can handle it myself” Jihoon insists, but Jungkook doesn’t answer.

 

 

 

 

The two of them reached Jihoon’s Greek Mythology classroom. “Hyung, thanks for walking me here. You didn’t have to, you know?”

 

Jungkook rustles on Jihoon’s hair, “eeeeyyyy~ my class is nearby” he smiles at the younger. “Don’t hesitate to call me or your friends if anything like that happens again.” Jihoon only looks down and lightly nodded making the older smile some more. “Bye Jihoonie. See you at lunch later”

 

Jihoon watches his hyung’s back as he hurriedly rushes towards the exit of the building, _I told you not to walk me here when you’re class would be so far away……. but thanks._ He smiles to himself. Although this incident does not change the fact that Jungkook has his fun with Jihoon, constantly teasing him and all— not just about the secret anymore but anything funny that Jihoon does, especially when Jungkook joins in when Woojin plays a prank on Jihoon; the omega admits that the older is fun to be with: he clicks so well with their group that they’ve went to eat out a few times for dinner or have gone to the movies or the arcade, especially when they play computer games. They really have become friends, Jihoon thinks, but just a little bit because the older still holds one of Jihoon’s darkest secrets over his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel remembers the charming look on Jihoon’s eyes as he was brought to the classroom by Jungkook. He doesn’t know why he likes seeing that look on Jihoon, but not when it’s caused by another alpha. Is it because of his primal instincts when around another alpha? Is it because he smells danger on Jungkook and he just wants to protect his new-found friend? Is it overprotectiveness because Jihoon seems like a baby and Daniel must protect his dongsaeng? Or is it because he wants to be the only one to make Jihoon blush adorably? _That can’t be it especially when I already have Ji_. _It must be because he is a precious dongsaeng._ The alpha tries to convince himself _._

 

Daniel is broken out of his reverie when he hears a familiar giggling sound, “Jihoon?” He looks around to find where the sound is coming from. Jihoon was in a gazebo in front of the university’s library, talking to his classmates, “Jihoonie!” Despite the discomfort he’s felt when he sees the younger with another alpha named Jeon Jungkook, he couldn’t help but still be excited when he sees the younger.

 

The mop of brown wavy hair turns around to find Daniel jogging towards him. Some of his classmates are intimidated by THE alpha Kang Daniel, so they bid Jihoon farewell. Jihoon has told them that Daniel is nice, but they didn’t really need to care. “What’s up hyung?”

 

“Nothing, I just heard you laughing, I immediately knew it was you.” Daniel snickers.

 

“Are you saying I laugh too loud?” The younger pouts.

 

“I’m saying I know your cute laugh.” Daniel lightly pinches Jihoon’s nose. “Anyway, I just came to say Hi, hahaha”

 

“Ugh! You drove away my friends just to say hi? I’m never talking to you again,” Jihoon pushes his glasses up his nose, gathers his books and jumps down the table from where he was seated. “Good bye,” the omega brushes the alpha off.

 

“Good bye Jihoonie,” Daniel watches the younger’s back, still snickering.

 

When he got back to his room, he fishes out his phone while he lies down on his bed. He slides down to check for new messages; the name “Ji” catches his attention. They haven’t been in contact in a while because……. Jihoon was always there to listen to him whine, so the felt to talk to Ji was almost…….. forgotten. He feels a pang of guilt causing him to sit upright on his bed. Daniel thought Ji was different, and he still is; just the thought of him brings a smile to his face. What confuses Daniel is that there’s another person who instantly comes to mind when he wants to share his feelings, thoughts, emotions…… He couldn’t point his finger on it, so he ignores whatever it is and sends a message to Ji.

 

Daniel: Hi. I miss you, how have you been?

Ji: wrong number, sorry.

Daniel: ouchie~ Ji~ I was just a bit busy with  a coming football game, academics, and whatnot…. Sorry I couldn’t contact you sooner 

Ji: why? Did I hurt you?

Daniel: yes, it hurts…. Talk to me please

Ji: you deserve it

Daniel: 😢

Ji: What?

Daniel: I miss you 😊

(seen)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. His Story #6

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel finds his way to class, which he doesn’t admit to looking forward to— definitely not because he’s classmates with a certain omega in this class. Nevertheless, he smiles when he entered the classroom finding that certain omega in his usual seat, in his usual oversized pullover, and his usual huge eyeglasses and messy hair.

“Jihoonie~ I’m hungry” Daniel grabs the banana milk in Jihoon’s hand while the latter is diligently reading a book.

 

Jihoon is startled by his hyung’s surprise attack. “Hyung~ that’s mine~”

 

Daniel plops on the seat beside Jihoon but still holds onto the banana milk. He raises it in front of Jihoon to make the latter to sip on the straw. Despite Jihoon’s confusion he takes a sip, then Daniel brings the drink back to him to take another sip after Jihoon. The younger tries to hide the blush on his cheeks and ignore the sudden intimacy that only he noticed, so he turns back to reading his book; the alpha beside him is still oblivious to Jihoon’s thoughts.

 

The older sighs, “Coach asked me to let go of another member….. again.”

 

This causes Jihoon to turn his head to Daniel in worry. He remembers that Daniel is still under immense pressure from all the responsibilities given him. “Are you okay, hyung? Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“It’s just…. frustrating. Doesn’t he have faith in me? I know I can help improve their records; he’s not even doing anything to help.” Daniel grumbles taking another sip from the banana milk. “If only I can tell him off…..”

 

The dejected puppy look on Daniel is just so tempting that Jihoon couldn’t help but pat the older in the head, “aigoo~ our poor puppy~”

 

Daniel pouts even more, “I’m your hyung, you know?”

 

Jihoon just giggles, “yes yes hyung.” The omega searches his backpack and takes out a melon bread. “Here hyung,” he offers Daniel with a sincere smile, “I don’t know how to help you or to make you feel better, but you can have this if you’re hungry.”

 

The alpha feels warmth from the younger’s kind gesture but laughs anyway. “Thanks, Jihoonie. This powerful and very healthy melon bread is making me feel better already!” He exaggerates.

 

"Hyung~~" Jihoon whines and cringes at his hyung and feels embarassed, so he punches him in the shoulder and Daniel only acts even more pretending to be hurt by it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Pandora's box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very very short update because I won't be able to in the next few months huhuhu
> 
> just know that I sometimes cringe at what I write hahaha

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon wonders how he wasn’t able to notice Jungkook before when he’s so tall and handsome; it would be quite difficult to miss someone like him. Have their paths never crossed? He wonders, because now, he always sees the older man. He notes that the older is quite ordinary, friendly, but no boyfriend or girlfriend, it seems. Like today, Jihoon sees Jungkook out in the field playing soccer with some of his friends. It’s Jihoon’s break anyway so he decides to sit in the top row of the bleachers to observe his current opponent (slash friend, but mostly friend now) further. As he puts his bag next to him, he sees Jungkook kick the ball hitting one of his friends who falls down comically, causing the small group of boys to laugh hysterically.

 

The omega didn’t notice when he first met Jungkook, but the older laughs so freely, Jihoon almost envies him. His eyes close to crescents as his shoulders shake up and down uncontrollably. Jungkook opens his mouth revealing his white teeth. When he tries to control his laughter he bites his teeth together showing his two prominent front teeth, like a rabbit. Jihoon almost coos, until he remembers Jungkook holds his darkest secret as of the moment. The omega is reminded by another person; another person who has a similar bunny smile; another person who has made him feel the thousands of butterflies fluttering inside him; but a different person, nonetheless. Kang Daniel. He’s the sweetest fluffball when he’s with Ji, but a complete oddball around Jihoon; the omega adores him, nevertheless. 

 

Jihoon smiles thinking that Kang Daniel, the person he least expects to fall for, the person he will most likely hate without even meeting them, is the person who managed to capture his heart. He tries to remember why he can’t let himself fall completely; why he can’t let himself loose; why can’t admit that he does like Daniel back. There are so many reasons not to like Daniel, and there’s only one reason to like him; yet Jihoon does the latter. He can’t tell his heart what to do even if he tried.

 

Jihoon is so conflicted he doesn’t notice someone creeping up on him. He feels a hand ruffle his hair, “spying on me? you’re two hours late,” Jungkook points towards his friends he left on the field; the younger follows the older’s line of sight, “those second years I’ve been playing with…..” jungkook whispers in Jihoon’s ear, “ they already know, I told them.” Jungkook smirks.

 

The omega’s eyes widen, “hyung~ you promised!” Tears threaten to fall, which Jungkook sees and startles him. The older rush to wipe Jihoon’s tears, “I was kidding!”

 

“I told you, I’m not ready to let him know yet.” Jihoon cries, literally.

 

Jungkook felt really bad. He repeats his apology in hopes of appeasing the boy in front of him; when the latter doesn’t stop crying, Jungkook is at a loss of what to do, so he pulls his white shirt up to use the hem to wipe at Jihoon’s tears. The latter continues to cry. It seems Jihoon couldn’t hear Jungkook so he does the only thing that could get the other’s attention, “Jihoonie!” He cups the younger’s face with the palm of his hands and pulls the omega to look him in the eyes. Finally, Jihoon stopped crying, albeit flustered deep red. “I was just kidding. Bad joke, I’m sorry.”

 

Jihoon lets out his little sobs and wipes his tears away as Jungkook lets go of his face. The older once again tries to wipe the younger’s tears using the hem of his shirt, exposing his glorious abs. Jihoon blushes a deeper shade upon seeing those so he stops the older and gently pushes him away, “I’m fine now.” The younger pouts.

 

Finally, Jungkook sighs in relief and looks around, “you almost got me reported there.” He whines.

 

“Your fault, hyung. Bad joke” Jihoon slaps hard on Jungkook’s back causing the older to wince in pain. Despite the pain, Jungkook still finds the pout on Jihoon adorable.

 

“That bad?” The older asks.

 

“What do you mean?” Jihoon is now puzzled.

 

“I mean that’s how bad you don’t want Kang Daniel to know.”

 

Jihoon’s ears heat up. “Uhmmm…..” He contemplates whether to tell this hyung. After a few seconds of silence, he decides to tell. _What the heck? He already knows my secret, what could be worse than this?_ He sighs, and starts telling his story slowly, “Yes. I’m not ready to hurt him. He’s gonna feel betrayed; and we’re not even dating yet…… not with Ji anyways, because he can’t date Jihoon, they're only friends. Although he and Ji have barely talked lately it seems……..... It’s just that, I realized that I like him too, no matter how hard I try to deny it.”

 

“He’s gonna be hurt? Isn’t he a playboy? I mean, he has others aside from you…” Jihoon glares at him, “well….. usually, or from before….?” He whines at what the older said, “I don't know~! But! He promised me that I was the only one; that I was different…........ wow, hearing myself talk about it like this, I sound pathetic and gullible don’t I?” The younger shows a pained smile. Jungkook says nothing in return.

 

“Eyyyy~ hyung, don’t pity me now. I’m the only one allowed to do that.” Jihoon nudges Jungkook.

 

“I’m not….” Jungkook shrugs, “Not my business anyway…… but, why don’t you just tell him you like him…. You’ll never know, he might understand and forgive you because he’s head over heels for you.”

 

“Because I’m not completely convinced he likes me as much as I like him. I’ve only liked one person at a time; but he….. tends to like a lot of people…… and date them….. I don’t know.” The younger sounds confused.

 

“Why are you so against giving in to dating him anyway?”

 

“Because I was stupid once, and I don’t want to be stupid again.” Jihoon’s voice raises a bit. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m telling you another dark secret of mine” Jihoon pauses a bit, “I…. I was in love with a childhood friend. Not Woojin nor Daehwi, obviously; but they know him. He was perfect. Since the time we stopped peeing in our diapers, he and I have been connected at the hip. We were best friends…. brothers…. we were the closest.” The younger tells the story slowly, carefully, sometimes doubting whether to keep going or not; gauging the reaction on the face of the alpha in front of him, trying to decipher whether he is being impartially judged or not. But somehow, having grown closer to Jungkook and feeling that comfort as that with Woojin and Daehwi, he musters the courage to keep going.

 

“We got a bit older, and I started seeing him in a different way…. not as a friend or a brother….. and then he told me he likes me…. too. At first I took it as a joke because he’s perfect and I’m just me, a mere omega……. but he kept telling me he likes me, and because he was the perfect hyung, of course I gave in and admitted that like him too. I grew up thinking it’d be us; even Woojin and Daehwi indulged me in my dream to be with him…….” 

 

“But we went to different schools, we had different friends…… and it turns out that I didn’t know much about him anymore, other than what he shows me when we’re together. When we got to highschool, we started going out on dates. He was my first in everything.” Jihoon pauses. “The thought of needing a proof or affirmation or a label that we were boyfriends never crossed my mind: he never asked me, the shy me wouldn’t even dare. Stupid,” the younger lightly hits his forehead and smiles bitterly, “I just assumed we were endgame, you know?” He turns to Jungkook with a frown on his face, conflicted.

 

“I saw him, several times, with other people. He said they’re just friends…. Of course I’d believe him, he was my world! and back then, my world was too small…. At the start of my last year in highschool, I learned that he knocked someone up in college.” Jihoon’s hands were shaking. “Foolish me was ready to forgive him….. Until their families agreed to get the two of them married…. ugh! I thought I wouldn’t feel this anymore,” he clutches onto his chest, his eyes glassy.

 

“It’s fine if you wanna stop here….. I understand now….” The older’s brows furrow in worry, “I’m sorry.”

 

“I can finish, I have to. I need to assure myself I’ve gotten over him and that I’m not that stupid Jihoon anymore.” The younger insists. 

 

“It was complicated and messy for them, kind of funny actually, before the wedding, many people came about: some begged for him not to dump them; others were so mad they could kill either of them. It turns out, he had dozens of lovers. Hyung was too full of himself just because he was an alpha.”

 

There was silence between them and Jungkook knew Jihoon needed that silence.

 

“What about you?”

 

“Hahaha, I sat there, quietly, watching. I don’t want to look as pathetic as the others. Only Woojin and Daehwi were there when I bawled my eyes out. I didn’t let another soul know about whatever was between us. I think my family knew, especially my mom, but they didn’t say a word because I refused to talk about it.” Jihoon looks at Jungkook, “there, that’s the story of my pathetic miserable life; and I’m only 20 years old. Geez!”

 

Jungkook was quiet for a bit. “Did you date anyone after that?”

 

“I tried,” Jihoon stretches his arms in front of him, “but I couldn’t get into a serious relationship. And then those bastards would look down on me because I am just an omega or whatever else they could think of to criticize me….. I did have fun, I guess, for a bit. Cheap thrills.” Jihoon shrugs.

 

“Wow, that’s some story.” Jungkook laughs for a bit, then the two fall into another moment of silence. He knows he has nothing else to do but listen; but somehow, he wants to comfort the younger and tell him not all alphas are all high and mighty. But Jungkook doesn’t know how. “I won’t tell a soul. I swear.” Jungkook finally speaks to assure the younger. 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daehwi, Jihoon and Woojin arrive at the football practice game between SSU and National University of Arts. The crowd was big, almost like there’ll be an actual game. Even before it starts, students are already cheering; most of whom are girls. The three look around for empty seats.

 

Woojin calls the attention of his two friends, “there!” he points to the front row, “Seongwoo hyung! Jaehwan hyung!” The two older men are waving at them to to sit beside them.

 

“You’re right on time! The game’s about to start.” Seongwoo exclaims, “Kang Danieeeel! Bull Dooooogs!” the crowd behind him screams.

 

They notice Daniel and two other players walking towards the field, then jogs towards them. The three wave their arms up and down prompting the crowd to cheer some more, which they do! “Kang Daniel! Kang Daniel! SSU! SSU! Bulldogs! Bulldogs! Whooooo!”

 

Daniel walks towards his friends, he smiles wider as soon as he sees Jihoon. “You guys made it!” Jihoon smiles in return.

 

“You better win this Kang Daniel,” Jaehwan demands, “or you’re not our friend anymore. Kang Daniel who?” The group just snickers.

 

“Get ready to watch me win!” He looks straight at Jihoon with his signature bunny smile.

 

Jihoon blushes, “don’t let all your rantings go to waste, Kang Daniel, I almost tore my ears off because of your senseless ranting….” He smiles, “go get’em captain.” Daniel smiles widely.

 

The exchange of fond gazes doesn’t escape Daehwi and Woojin, who looks at Jihoon questioningly. “What the hell was that?” Woojin asks. To this, Jihoon only shrugs as he watched Daniel’s back heading to the field.

 

 

 

 

 

 

At the last quarter, the game was close to an end. SSU had a close lead. NUA were good players, but with Daniel leading the team, it would be a struggle for the other team to keep up. Knowing this, SSU’s coach kept Daniel out for the 3rd quarter and a good half of the last, giving the other team leeway. Finally, only 12 minutes left in the game, the coach decided to put Daniel back in causing the crowd to once again erupt in loud cheers.

 

Woojin notices Daehwi who keeps looking back, in a tizzy, as if waiting for someone. “Are you waiting for someone?”

 

“Yeah, Jinyoung said he would come, but that was half an hour ago.” Daehwi explains.

 

Woojin is surprised, “Oh? He’s coming?”

 

Jihoon hears the latter, “who’s coming, wooj?”

 

“Jinyoung, apparently he wants to watch the game too….. Or just come because of Daehwi.” The hades shrugs.

 

“Jinyoung?” for some reason, something doesn’t sit well with Jihoon, “is he coming alone?”

 

“I think so, he didn’t say anything about bringing anyone along.” 

 

“Then he should come eat with us after.” Woojin returns his attention to the game.

 

Daehwi squeals, “Oh! There he is, hyung.” he calls the attention of Woojin and Jihoon. “Jinyoung ah!”

 

Jihoon and Woojin follow the direction Daehwi points to. Jihoon is frozen in place. There he is, the cause of his unsettled feeling— Jinyoung came with Jungkook.

 

In a haste to stop Jungkook from coming any closer, he stands up and walks up the bleachers heading towards Jinyoung and Jungkook.

 

Jihoon is so focused on Jungkook he was startled by the cheering of the crowd when SSU made another touchdown leading to their victory; but he continues his flight up the stairs, keeping his eyes on Jungkook who was looking at the field. When Jungkook noticed Jihoon hurriedly walking to him, he saw Jihoon miss a step and was about to fall down the flight of stairs. The omega closed his eyes preparing himself for the painful fall. He waits but no pain came; when he opened his eyes, he saw Jungkook’s face too close to his and their proximity caught the both of them off-guard that they are frozen in their places.

 

  


After securing the victory, Daniel was excited to celebrate with his friends, knowing they would be genuinely happy for him. He jogs to the bleachers with his widest smile upon seeing them cheer for him. He slows down when he saw that Jihoon was not with them, _did he not see my touchdown?_ Daniel searches the bleachers with his eyes…….. There! His smile was about to grow wider, until he saw Jihoon with an arm around him, seemingly to support him. Worry paints Daniel's face, until he saw the person who has Jihoon in his arms-- Jungkook. The man who has been going out with Jihoon, having lunch with him, taking Daniel’s time with the boy from him, the man who has Jihoon in his arms right now. Daniel’s face straightens not showing the excitement from before.

 

“Kang Daniel! Good job there!” Daniel feels a pat on his back. He turns to find that it was Seongwoo. 

 

“Niel, that touchdown was” Jaehwan motions to make a chef’s kiss.

 

“Niel, are you okay?” Seongwoo notices the lack of reaction and emotion. The question awakens Daniel from his thoughts so he flashes a forced smile to his friends. “Thanks, man.”

 

Jaehwan puts his arms around his two taller friends, “where should we celebrate?”

 

Daniel looks back to where Jihoon was before but didn’t find him there, so he looks around, “where’s Jihoon?”

 

“Ah, hyung! He said he wasn’t feeling well so he went ahead. He said congratulations though.” Daehwi lied through his teeth knowing that Jihoon went back to prevent Jungkook from meeting Daniel face to face, while Jihoon is around.

 

Daniel could only fake a smile and ignore the burning discomfort in his chest and the lump in his throat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
